


Son Of A Black

by ILoveSlash1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Regulus Black, Hurt Magnus Bane, I don't like Albus Dumbledore, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Minor James Potter bashing, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 40,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996
Summary: Sirius Black has a kid that's right a kid with Magnus Bane and he doesn't know. Magnus hates Sirius and is determined not to let his son Eka near the man who broke his heart and abandoning them. Eka is Alec's son and that's the way it's going to stay he doesn't want his teenage son involved in a war that he wasn't even apart of. Sirius thought Harry was his Heir but he is proven wrong when the goblins tell him he has a son named Eka Joyo Lightwood-Bane son of Sirius Black and Magnus Bane.





	1. October 30th 2000

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the years Harry Potter was born in the 2000's I had to so Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane could be in the story as Eka's younger adopted brother's.

Son of A Black

October 30th 2000

Sirius Black sighed he was on an undercover mission for the order his best friends had gone into hiding since they had found out they were having a baby Lily was pregnant and he really hoped they named him godfather he was excited. One thing that saddened him was that Remus and him were broken up. He looked up from his drink when he felt eyes on him. He was stunning the guy across the bar he had on lip gloss and glitter was in his hair and he had black eye-liner on that made his eyes pop out. The muggle smirked at him and Sirius walked over he looked even better up close.

Magnus Bane looked at the young Mundane and said ''Hello handsome.'' The male had ear length curled hair and he had a muscular lean body Magnus ran his eyes over him the boy shivered softly.

Magnus held out his hand and the guy surprised him when he kissed the back of his hand the guy said ''Can I buy you a drink?''

Magnus hummed ''I don't think so'' the guy looked like a kicked puppy until Magnus said ''Considering I own this club you won't need to pay for my drink Magnus Bane.''

The guy smiled and said ''Sirius Black'' he sat down across from him and they finished their drinks and ordered more. After an hour they were on the dance floor Magnus felt shock's when Sirius's hands touched his waist. Sirius had never felt this happy before Remus made him happy but Remus hated himself because of his status as a werewolf Sirius just didn't understand what was the big deal.

A hand touched his face and Sirius looked down and Magnus said ''Relax Sirius stop over thinking'' he grabbed Sirius's hair and pulled him down and kissed him roughly. Sirius moaned and kissed him back placing his hands on the top of Magnus's waist. He stopped thinking about Remus Magnus said ''I have an apartment in Brooklyn if you want to see it.''

Sirius grinned ''I would love to.''

Magnus took his hand and they walked out of the club Magnus told the manger he was leaving and they haled a cab Magnus said ''Greenpoint, Brooklyn'' the driver nodded and Sirius kissed his neck and Magnus hummed ''No love you have to wait'' smirking when Sirius gave a puppy eyed look. Magnus chuckled ''No way that won't work on me.''

20 minutes later Sirius payed the driver before Magnus could and they got out Magnus frowned at Sirius and Sirius grinned and Magnus walked to his door and Sirius was kissing his neck on the way up. Magnus finally got the two of them inside and Sirius growled ''Room.'' Magnus pointed straight down the hall.

Sirius lifted him up and Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned when he felt how hard Sirius was. He was pushed onto the bed and Magnus got up on his elbows and said ''Stop'' Sirius froze his knee between Magnus's open legs. Magnus said ''I'm looking for a relationship I don't want One-Night-Stands.''

Sirius said ''I want that too there's something about you your perfect I want to have something with you.'' Magnus smiled up at him and Sirius kissed his lips and his hand went up Magnus's shirt and Magnus pulled it off. Sirius did the same with his Sirius licked down and sucked on a nipple ring that was attached and Magnus cried out his hands embedded themselves into Sirius's hair.

Magnus moaned ''I love your hair Siri'' Sirius unzipped his pants and pulled them off and Magnus did the same and flipped them over so he was on top and he moaned ''I'm going to ride you Sirius Black.'' Sirius smirked and Magnus took off his boxers and Sirius placed his hands on Magnus's hips.

The next morning

Sirius woke up to tapping on the window he groaned ''Seriously'' he looked and saw Remus's owl at the window he frowned and looked and saw Magnus was still sleeping on his chest his make-up was a mess Sirius smiled and felt sticky from their encounter last night. He moved the male off his chest and Magnus grumbled softly but snuggled into his pillow Sirius got up opening the window and the owl flew in and gave Magnus the stink eye Sirius said ''Remus and I broke up Polaris I'm allowed to see other people.'' Polaris chirped angerly and Sirius took the letter.

Dear Padfoot,

I know we broke up before you left and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry blame it on the full moon and Moony I'm sorry I just wanted to talk Albus told me to tell you the Death eater you were tracking came back to Britain last night and you can come home we learned Lily's having a boy she's two months pregnant so she should be giving Birth in July of next year isn't that great we will be godparent's I love you Siri please come home

Love, Remus

P.S- This letter is an International Portkey the phrase is Phoenix

Sirius was shocked Polaris looked at Magnus and chirped and flew out the window and Sirius sighed and he looked at Magnus still sleeping he kissed Magnus's head he knew Remus since they were children, he had to give it another go. Magnus mumbled ''Siri'' and Sirius gathered his clothing and wand and cleaned himself with magic and put on his clothing he knew Remus would know but he didn't care. He mumbled ''Goodbye Magnus'' a tear dropped on Magnus's face and Sirius could have sworn Magnus's eyes opened revealing golden cat eyes but they closed soon after and Sirius was gone with a silent pop.


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is sick

Chapter Two- Magnus

Magnus groaned his lower back hurt he smiled at the pain and felt next to him he mumbled ''Sirius'' he sat up and listened there was a meow and Chairman Meow purred at his owner excepting food. Magnus said ''You wouldn't happen to know where my handsome man is would you Chairman.'' Chairman meowed and jumped into Magnus's arms and Magnus sighed and said ''That's a no then hmm'' rubbing his head softly and he got up and walked into the kitchen and saw nothing disturbed he waved his hand and saw that everything was as it should be he frowned softly and then stopped he didn't want to get wrinkles. He sighed and said ''I think he ditched me Chairman and here I thought we had something all Mundane's are lairs it seems.'' He bent down and groaned softly at the pain in his rear. He moaned ''I'm going to shower my lovely'' Chairman meowed softly and went for his breakfast and rubbed his tail against Magnus's legs. Magnus sighed softly and shook his head he should have known he would leave they always do.

A week later

Raphael Santiago walked into Magnus's apartment he hadn't seen his friend in a while he frowned when he heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. Chairman meowed softly and Raphael said ''Is Magnus ok Chairman?'' Chairman meowed sadly and Raphael nodded and walked into his mentor's bathroom he was in a light green silk bathrobe puking. Raphael asked ''Did you drink to much?''

Magnus moaned ''I haven't been out of the apartment in a week I have been getting sick for a week straight I think I'm coming down with something'' he stood up and went to the sink to brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

Raphael said ''You don't get sick Magnus''

Magnus mumbled ''Exactly there's something wrong with me I need to go see Ragnor'' shaking his head and sighed.

Raphael said ''Do you need me to go with you?''

Magnus smiled at him and mumbled ''No love I'll be fine on my own'' patting the vampire's cheek.

Raphael nodded and said ''I'll fix you something to eat for when you return then I have to stay anyway the sun is about to come up.'' Magnus nodded and waved his hand and the windows in his apartment tinted.

A portal appeared and Magnus walked through Raphael looked at Chairman and said ''Do you want something to eat?'' Chairman meowed Raphael smirked ''Of course you do.''

Ragnor felt Magnus walk into his home and he went to the balcony and said ''What do you want Magnus?'' Magnus looked up at him and Ragnor said ''Oh Magnus you look absolutely dreadful'' he didn't have on any makeup and he had on a light green bathrobe with sweatpants. Ragnor hurried down the stairs to his friend something was wrong with him.

Magnus said ''I do not'' Ragnor said ''You have bags under your eyes of course you look horrible.''

Magnus waved his hand and a mirror appeared and he gasped softly and poked at the dark bags under his eyes he said ''I do have bags.''

Ragnor said ''Sit down and tell me what's the matter'' Magnus sat down in the soft recliner and moaned when he felt very comfortable, he could go to sleep in this chair.

Ragnor handed him a cup of tea and Magnus took a sip and said ''I was at Pandemonium last Saturday and I met someone a mundane named Sirius Black he was British and he was charming very charming I brought him back to my place before we had sex I told him I didn't want a one-night stand he understood and it was amazing we…''

Ragnor said ''I don't need the detail's''

Magnus grinned at him and Ragnor waved his hand and Magnus said ''Skipping the great parts then I woke up the next morning and he was gone he ditched me.'' Magnus's eyes watered and he mumbled ''I thought we had something but…''

Ragnor sat on the chair beside him and said softly ''Go on let it out darling'' Magnus sniffled and then started to cry on his shoulder. Ragnor growled he was going to find this Sirius Black and turn him into snake and then make him into a pair of snake-skinned boots how dare that stupid mundane. He growled softly and said ''You will find someone Mags someone just right for you I promise.''

Magnus looked up at him and said ''You think so''

Ragnor said ''Of course love'' Magnus sat up straight and waved his hand over his face and the tears were gone he nodded and said ''Your right darling as usual'' Ragnor smirked happily and said ''Now that you are feeling better, we need to get you out.''

Magnus shook his head and said ''I'm sick Ragnor I can't go out tonight for some reason I've been getting ill in the mornings.''

Ragnor froze and said ''Mags tell me you used protection with that asshole''

Magnus said ''Of course I did I always use protection I don't need to catch anything.''

Ragnor said ''The condom didn't break correct''

Magnus blushed and said ''The third time it did but it was fine after that after the sixth time we fell asleep.''

Ragnor's eyes widened and said ''Damn it Mags I think your pregnant warlocks can get pregnant if the condom broke it's a high possibility''

Magnus yelped ''What!''

Ragnor watched Magnus's eyes roll back in his head and Ragnor said ''Congratulation's?''


	3. Sirius and Godfather's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire can faint?

Chapter Three- Sirius/Godfather's

Sirius sat with his arms crossed they had the nerve to lecture him in his own freaking house. Sirius hissed ''It was a mistake we were broken up! You broke up with me not the other way around I was upset.''

Lily sighed and said ''It's just not right Sirius Remus didn't cheat on you.''

Sirius sneered and said ''It's not cheating if we weren't together, I should have stayed in New York.'' He looked at Remus and sneered at the werewolf and got up and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Remus sighed and took a deep breath ''James Lily I need to talk to my mate'' James helped his three month pregnant wife up and they went to the floo and Remus said ''Thank you James'' James nodded at his friend and looked up the stairs where his other best friend was. He stepped into the floo and yelled ''Godric's Hallow'' Remus walked up the stairs and walked into the room and Sirius was sitting on the bed reading. Remus said ''It's over''

Sirius said ''It was just a one-night-stand he's a muggle I will never see him again.'' Remus nodded he was happy that Sirius was back he climbed on the bed and moved the book away from his mate Sirius mumbled ''I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't know if we were getting back together…'' he was shut up by Remus's lips over his. Sirius sighed happily and flipped them over and kissed Remus back eagerly he said ''I missed you Remmy.''

Remus said ''I missed you too Siri'' Sirius stiffened slightly but kissed him back.

In the Black vault there was a huge black family tapestry there were two one in Grimmauld Place and one the Black family vault it still had Sirius's picture on it. An invisible pin sketched a picture of Magnus Bane beside Sirius Orion Black picture and a line connected the two that had a space and under the space said Unnamed Heir.

In New York

Magnus Bane woke up in a soft bed and he saw Ragnar was standing over him magic was covering Magnus's stomach Magnus gasped ''What are you doing?'' His hands went over his stomach to protect his child.

Ragnar said ''I'm not hurting the baby I'm making sure you and the baby are safe it's very powerful when I first started the fetus made a red shield cover your entire body that I couldn't break through but I kept going and the shield dimmed over time.'' Magnus's eyes widened and he grinned down at his stomach ''Look at you my little Dewdrop your already so very powerful'' he places a hand on his flat stomach.

Ragnar said ''Are you sure the father was Mundane Mags?''

Magnus said ''He wasn't a warlock or any other downworlder so I assumed he was a Mundane.''

Ragnar hummed softly and said ''It's just your baby if his other father was a Mundane it wouldn't be this powerful, we are just going to have to look for him''

Magnus growled ''No I won't I don't care what that bastard was I don't want him anywhere near my child and that's final''

Ragnor nodded and his magic retreated from Magnus he said ''You will have to call Catarina when you get back home''

Magnus nodded and said ''Thank you love'' he patted Ragnor's cheek.

Ragnor patted his hand and kissed his head and said ''Good luck lovely and Congrats on the dew drop'' smirking Magnus waved his hand and a portal to his apartment appeared and he walked through and the portal closed.

Raphael looked up from the book he was reading Chairman had disappeared after he finished eating. He said ''So.''

Magnus looked at him and sniffed and said ''Pancakes and sausage first we will talk later and I need to call Catarina'' he went to the table and added strawberries and blueberries to the top of his pancakes and poured maple syrup all over the pancakes.

Raphael asked ''Would you like some more pancakes to go with that syrup Magnus?''

Magnus looked up chewing his food and swallowing he said ''Hush you.'' Raphael watched his mentor eat and he was shocked when the warlock ate six pancakes and all of the blueberries. Magnus never ate a whole bowl of blueberries before.

He asked ''You're not pregnant, are you?'' Magnus stopped chewing on the sausage he was eating. Raphael yelped ''You are!''

Magnus sighed and said ''Yes I am'' Raphael's eyes widened Magnus looked at him and said ''Your going to be the godfather'' Raphael fainted and Magnus waved his hand and laid the vampire out on the sofa and smirked. ''Your godfather is so happy my little dewdrop that he fainted how cute'' he patted his tummy and went to call Cat.


	4. 2 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lily Bashing somewhat there won't be that much bashing until later though

Chapter Four- Two months later

Magnus felt a flutter in his stomach and grinned ''Well good morning to you too you finally wake up huh.'' The fluttering got faster and Magnus burped softly and red sparkles floated out and he laughed softly and said ''Ok calm down I'm about to feed you'' the fluttering stopped. Magnus went to the fridge and said ''What do you want to eat'' Magnus felt the craving for blueberries he said ''Instead of Dewdrop how about I call you blueberry'' there was a strong flutter and Magnus laughed softly ''Ok we will keep dewdrop then.''

He picked up the bowl of blueberries and some apple juice and sat down on the sofa and was about to turn on his TV when their was a knock on his front door and he groaned ''Seriously'' he patted his tummy when his baby fluttered and Magnus hummed ''I will feed you in a few minutes.'' Magnus went to the door and saw the PI he had hired to look up information on Sirius Black. The woman walked in and said ''Mr. Bane I haven't found anything on a Sirius Black from anywhere I'm sorry sir.'' Magnus sighed and said ''Thank you Mrs. Blake'' the woman smiled and said ''It's no problem'' she turned and walked out the room. He mumbled ''So your father is a lair then too.''

Magnus sat down on the sofa and sighed softly he thought ''Even if I wanted him in my child's life I can't find him anyway'' a blueberry floated from the bowl and Magnus giggled ''Ok, Ok no need to rush me gosh'' Magnus took the blue fruit from the air and popped it into his mouth he drunk some juice and turned on the TV to watch America's Next Top Model.

In England

Sirius looked at Lily's huge stomach and said ''Wow Lil's''

Lily smiled at him and said ''Oh you hush Sirius Black it's all because of your godson'' she was five months and her stomach was sticking out already.

He said ''Does he kick yet?''

Lily hummed ''Yeah I wish he would be more considerate of my bladder I don't like having to pee every hour'' she rubbed her stomach. Sirius reached out and Lily smiled at him and said ''Well go on.''

Sirius touched her stomach and he felt a tiny foot kick out and Sirius mumbled ''Hey there Harry'' Lily and James were naming him Harold James Potter Sirius liked Harry better so that was his nickname. He hated that they were naming him Harold there had to be a better name then that but it was Lily's father's name so she had to name her son after him.

Lily said ''So are you and Remus ok?''

Sirius said ''Of course we are''

Lily nodded and said ''Good Harold needs both of you I know he's going to be the prophecy child I just know he's going to be.''

Sirius said ''Don't sound too happy about that Lil's if he is he's going to have to fight him and he's 50 years old how is a baby going…''

Lily said ''He's going to beat him Sirius I know it.''

Sirius nodded and rubbed her stomach. He said ''Are you sure you should pick Peter to be the secret keeper why not me or Remus?''

Lily said ''Dumbledore trusts him and we trust Dumbledore and plus everyone knows you two are our best friends so it's easier to use Peter as our keeper.'' Sirius nodded with acceptance. James and Remus walked through the fireplace Charles Potter and Dortha Potter nee Black followed behind them. They were going to help with Harry when he was born so they were going to stay with them.

Dortha gasped ''Lily you're so big now''

Lily's face scrunched up and said ''Thank you Dortha'' she hated when people told her how big she was getting she had decided once she had Harold, she wasn't having anymore children she didn't want to get any bigger in the hips then she was with Harold. Sirius went to Remus and kissed his mate on the lips and Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulder's and snuggled his face into Sirius's neck.

In New York

Magnus looked at the tiny little bean looking baby floating over his stomach Kat had come for a check up to make sure the baby was healthy. Kat looked and said ''Look at the tiny arms and the legs are starting to grow also.''

Magnus grinned and touched the 3-D model of his baby and he hummed and mumbled ''It looks like a bean but it's the most beautiful bean I have ever seen.'' Kat smiled at her friend she had been worried that Magnus wasn't ready to be a dad but she was sure when she saw the tears in his eyes and the smile he was supporting. Kat released the image and Magnus pulled down his shirt and Kat said ''A Shadowhunter named Jocelyn Fairchild is looking for you should I give her your number?''

Magnus hummed ''Sure love give it to her tomorrow though I'm tired right now I think I'm going to eat and then go to bed'' Kat nodded and kissed his cheek and let herself out locking the door as she did. Magnus hummed ''Shall we eat then'' the flutter came at full force and Magnus nodded and said ''Daddy needs to get more apple juice we have almost drunken the whole carton.''


	5. Jocelyn and Food shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn comes over to discuss Clary.

Chapter Five- Jocelyn

Magnus Bane hadn't been outside in a while so he figured his garden was the prefect place to meet his next client in, he had heard of Jocelyn before he had met her a couple of times, he remembered a red haired shadowhunter that Luke introduced him to years ago. He looked up when a tiny voice says ''wow!'' Eight-year-old Clary looked into the Koi Fish pond.

Magnus grinned and said ''Jocelyn Fairchild I didn't know you had a mini-you''

Jocelyn smiled and said ''Clary come say hi to Magnus.''

Clary looked at him and smiled and said ''Hi'' and waved and went back to watching the fish.

Jocelyn sat down on the bench beside him she said ''Your having your own mini-you.''

Magnus hummed ''Tell anyone and I will make you forget shadowhunter''

Jocelyn said ''I will never tell anyone.''

Magnus nodded and asked ''So what do you need love'' he snapped his finger's and a tray of finger sandwiches appeared on the table in front of them.

A bowl of blueberries in the middle of the sandwiches. He popped some in his mouth and sighed happily Jocelyn smiled and said ''I need you to block Clary's memories of demon's and anything magic related.''

Magnus looked at Jocelyn and said ''Are you sure once they are gone, they may or may not come back it depends on how strong she is her memories may come back when she is of age.''

Jocelyn said ''I will tell her I just need for her to be safe that's all when she's of age.'' Magnus sighed and said ''Alright I will for you.''

Jocelyn smiled and said ''How much do I owe you?''

Magnus hummed and said ''I won't take any money from you but I do want you to paint my baby's room.''

Jocelyn smiled ''Ok deal.''

Magnus walked over to Clary and squatted in front of her and said ''Look into my eyes Clary'' the child looked into his eyes and Magnus's eyes glowed and he went into her mind and placed a block on her memories of demon's or magic.

Magnus hummed ''There we go'' he looked at Jocelyn and said ''Could you come up with some designs gender neutral if you will.''

Jocelyn said ''Sure I'll bring them by in two weeks.'' Magnus nodded and watched as the Ex-Shadowhunter left with her daughter. Magnus said ''Now my little one shall we go to the store.'' There was a flutter and Magnus hummed ''We shall then'' he walked out of his apartment and to the curve and hailed a taxi. Magnus climbed in and sat back in the seat and said ''Any shopping center close to here.'' The driver nodded and drove him 40 minutes away and he got out and walked into the supermarket. He walked straight to the juice and picked up five carton's and then went to the blueberries and picked three of the freshest kinds he might have to plant some blueberries in a garden. He passed by the Oreo cookies and he felt a flutter and he said ''You are trying to make me fat aren't you'' he burped and red sparkles came out again and Magnus groaned ''Ok, Ok.'' He picked up regular and mint ones and went to get vanilla ice-cream too he went to the register to pay and walked out of the store and too an ally and a portal appeared he didn't feel like hailing a taxi. He mumbled ''You are just draining me huh'' the fluttering started back up again and Magnus put some ice cream in a bowl and grabbed the mint Oreo's and started eating Raphael walks in and Magnus grins at him and said ''Hey love.''

Raphael said ''Hello Magnus''

He took a cookie and Magnus hissed ''Don't touch my cookies.''

Raphael slowly put the cookie back into the package and Magnus nodded and Raphael said ''Are you ok Mags?''

Magnus sighed and said ''I'm just tired and all I do is eat and I went to the store earlier and I'm tired just from doing that.''

Raphael said ''Well you are a male we aren't supposed to be pregnant if you need something call me and I'll do it just relax''

Magnus nodded and sighed softly and said ''I should just go lay down then stay with me'' Raphael nodded and took the bowl and the rest of the cookies into the kitchen and Magnus laid on the sofa and Raphael picked up his feet and placed them in his lap. Magnus got comfortable and Raphael turned on Lifetime. Magnus mumbled ''Your so good to me Raphael'' closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Lily's Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's Baby shower

Chapter Six- Lily's Baby Shower

Lily Potter grinned when she walked into Potter Manor and everyone shouted ''Surprise!'' the

Seven-month pregnant woman walked over to James and said ''You guys should have told me.''

James Sirius and Remus said ''Where's the fun in that Lil's'' Lily grinned when she saw Albus standing there with a sour looking Severus he was looking at the red and gold decoration's with distaste.

She walked over and said ''Hello Sev''

Severus said ''Lily'' and nodded at her. She knew Severus had told Voldemort the part of the prophecy that Dumbledore wanted him to hear. She didn't want to hold it against him she knew he still loved her. They walked to the cake and she saw the mini replica of Hogwarts. She took in all the detail's it had brooms flying around the castle she loved magic. Everyone walked over to the cake and fireworks appeared over the castle and it spelled out ''It's a Boy Harold James Potter!''

Lily looked at James and said ''Oh it's beautiful James''

James grinned with pride and he placed a hand on her stomach and said ''I can't wait to meet you prongslet.''

There was a kick and Lily said ''Hey now not so hard'' she heard crying and they looked and saw the Weasley Family the one crying was Ronald the baby was red in the face Molly was newly pregnant with another baby. The three-year-old twin's Fred and George tried to run away but they were pulled back by a leash attached to harnesses on their bodies the twin's grumbled and looked at their father with betrayal. Five-year-old Percy was reading on a chair next to his mother. Seven-year-old Charlie and Eight-year-old William were now distracting the twins. The twins were scowling at the loud mouth baby covering their ears.

She walked over to Molly and Molly smiled at her and said ''I can't wait until young Harry is born, I'm sure he will be best friends with Ronny.''

Lily smiled and said ''I'm sure they will be the best of friends I can't wait til he's born too every time the little tike kicks, he kicks me right in the bladder.''

Molly shook her head and said ''You poor dear but when he's here it will be worth it, I know I hope this one will be a girl I know there hasn't been a female Weasley in decades but I hope it's a girl anyway'' she patted her stomach.

Dumbledore cast an Amplifying charm and said ''If everyone would come to the parlor so the happy couple can open their gift's!'' the 45 guests moved to the parlor to sit down tea and biscuits appeared on a long table to the side of the room. Lily sat down and sighed softly she hated walking now she waddled because of her stomach James thought it was cute she didn't.

Lily caught the present from Sirius as it floated to her. She frowned when she saw a toddler sized broom he said ''It's safe Lil's I promise it goes only a foot off the ground and he can't use it without adult's being in the room and it cushion's the ground where ever it is I promise and he can't ride it until he's at least one years old and walking correctly.''

Lily sighed and smiled at him and said ''Thank you Sirius'' she opened Remus's gift and it was stuffed animal's a Doe, a Stag, a grim and a wolf plushies that moved with magic. She gasped ''These are adorable Remus!''

Remus grinned and said ''I'm glad you like them Lily''

James said ''I did the nursery that's my gift''

Lily said ''Finally'' and kissed his cheek ''Thank you James.'' She opened the rest of the gifts and found nappies toys self-warming bottles the Longbottom's had given them a nanny elf Lily was glad for that. She saw Dortha frowning at the nanny elf but she didn't care what the woman thought. She also found clothes for Harry and pacifier's she also had gotten a stroller from Severus she was shocked that he had even given them a gift. She smiled at everyone and said ''Thank you for all the amazing and beautiful gifts but now I have to rest because this little one has been kicking me all day.'' The guest all understood and she stood up and walked to the stairs to get some rest. She changed into something more comfortable and called a elf for some snacks and her favorite book and she curled up on her bed snacking on crisps and she started to read.


	7. Harold James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold James Potter Aka Harry is Here and a surprise

Chapter Seven- Harold James Potter

Lily Potter woke up when she felt the bed become soaked thinking it was a prank from her dear husband she looked and saw James was fast asleep with his glasses still on. She hissed ''James!'' she hit him and James just snored and Lily screamed ''James Potter'' and his him harder.

James yelped ''I'm up what's wrong is it Voldemort.''

Lily hissed ''We would be dead if it was him the way you sleep! But no, it's the baby he's coming'' she yelped in pain when a strong contraction hit her.

James said ''Ok we need to get to the hospital can you Floo?''

Lily screamed ''Just get me to the hospital now!'' James grabbed their overnight bags and helped his wife down the stairs and to the Floo in the living room Dortha and Charles were up by Lily's screams. Lily said ''We will be back soon'' they left James's parents standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Dortha said ''They just left us''

Charles took his wife's hand and kissed it and smiled and said ''Let's just go meet our grandson alright.''

Dortha frowned at her husband and said ''That Evens girl is just terrible Charles.''

Charles said ''I'm sure it's just because of the pregnancy Dortha''

The woman sighed and shook her head and said ''Or maybe we are meeting the real James and Lily Charles I know we spoiled James but for him to turn out like this and that Dumbledore I knew we should have gotten tutors for James.''

Charles put his finger to her lips and they walked to the floo yelling ''St. Mungo's.''

James Remus and Sirius were outside Lily's room she was screaming ''I'm never having anymore'' ''I hate you James Potter.'' Sirius snickered looking at his brother in everything but blood. They had been there for 6 hours and Lily had been in labor for Five of the six hours. Another hour later the nurse came out and she smiled and said ''You have a beautiful little boy Mr. Potter.''

James rushed into the room and saw Lily holding their son. She looked up and she was sweaty and her hair was a mess but she still looked beautiful to James she said ''He looks like you.''

James went to the bed and looked at the black-haired little boy who had his eyes closed. James grinned and wiggled his finger in the baby's hand and Harry opened his green eyes he grumbled softly and James grinned and said ''Hello Harry''

Harry's lips turned into a smile and James grinned happily and said ''Can I?'' Lily handed over the baby and James took him and said ''Hello Harry I'm your daddy'' Harry snuggled his face into James chest to get more comfortable. James said ''I have to show mum and dad'' and rushed out of the room Lily opened her mouth to protest but James and Remus and Sirius were gone already.

Dortha sipped her tea while her husband drunk some coffee, she would never know why her husband enjoyed that nasty muggle concoction. She placed her cup down when she saw James coming over with a blue bundle. She grinned and stood up and made grab hands and said ''Well let me see my grandchild'' James grinned at his mother and handed the tiny newborn to her and Dortha cooed ''Aren't you a handsome little man yes you are and your heavy too.'' Harry opened his eyes and cooed up at her and his mouth opened reveling nothing but gums and Dortha squeaked quietly and cooed ''Oh you are prefect sweet heart absolutely perfect isn't he just the cutest baby you have ever seen Charles''

James yelped ''Hey!''

Dortha grinned at her son and said ''Oh hush you, you were the prettiest baby I have ever seen is that better'' James nodded happily.

Charles walked over and rubbed a finger over the baby's knuckles and Harry's hand opened and closed over his finger. Charles and Dortha cooed ''Aw'' together.

Sirius pouted and said ''I want a turn''

Dortha said ''Hush Sirius Black I'm not done yet'' Sirius grumbled and looked at his godson over his surrogate mother's shoulder.

In Potter manor

An invisible pen put Harold James Potter son of Lily Ann Potter nee Evan's and James Charles Potter

A dark shadow walked into Grimmauld Place and went into the library and he sneered at the unkept library covered in dust it seemed Sirius never stepped foot in this library. A pop was heard and a voice said ''Who's here's''

The hooded figure said ''Kreacher what has happened to this place''

Kreacher's eyes widened and he bowed his head and said ''Young Master Kreacher be's sorry new master forbids anyone to come in here anymore.''

Regulus sneered and he walked to the far wall of the library to look for books on horcrux's. Kreacher said ''Young master alive how?''

Regulus hummed ''I can't say Kreacher don't tell anyone I'm here''

Kreacher nodded and said ''Of course Master other filthy master is horrible him and that stinky wolf''

Regulus hummed ''One day I'll take the lordship away from my brother but for now you will have to deal with him my friend.''

Kreacher nodded and Regulus walked over to the family tree and touched his name and his eyes went to Sirius's burnt out picture and he saw a line coming from Sirius's connecting to a Magnus Bane Underneath their names it said ''Unnamed Heir'' Regulus whispered ''An Heir Kreacher!''

Kreacher popped back up ''Yes master''

Regulus said ''Make sure Sirius doesn't see this!'' Kreacher nodded and grabbed the books he had found and the younger man rushed out of the room he had a Magnus Bane to find he needed to see this for himself if he really had a nephew or niece growing inside of him. If so then he wanted to be in his or hers life Blacks suck together no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to wait until Eka's a teenager for Sirius to find out about him.


	8. Magnus's Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael finds Regulus outside of Magnus's apartment like a stalker. A baby shower fit for a queen or cough king if you want to get technical.

Chapter Eight- Magnus's Baby Shower

Magnus sighed softly and woke up when there was knocking on his front door. The six-month pregnant warlock hated being pregnant his magic was all wonky and his baby craved strange food. He opened the door and growled ''What!''

Kat and Ragnor were at his door with bags. Kat grinned and said ''Someone's a grumpy warlock'' and rubbed his tummy and cooed ''Hello Auntie Kat's here yes she is how is my favorite baby in the whole world'' there was a kick and Kat squealed softly.

Magnus groaned ''Why are you two here?'' he went to his freezer and pulled out a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream.

He started eating it and Ragnor took the ice cream and said ''You look horrible we are taking you outside of this apartment it's pathetic your having a baby it's not the end of the world.'' Kat shoved bags into Ragnor's hands and went to the baby's room and gasped at how cute it was. The walls were painted fairy forests every once and a while you would see a twinkle of different colored lights floating around in the sky and trees. Magnus had made them move with magic.

Kat said ''It's beautiful Mags'' she touched the wall were a light was and it moved away from her hand and twirled in a circle.

Magnus smiled at her and said ''Thank you Kat.'' Magnus said ''If you two are planning a surprise party I already know about it'' Ragnor and Kat looked at each other and Magnus said ''I will still act surprised if you want me to.''

Ragnor cursed and said ''How?''

Magnus smirked at him and said ''You did it at my club I know what happens in my club''

Kat said ''I knew we should have done it in a park or something Ragnor''

Ragnor rolled his eyes and said ''Let's just go already you get dressed'' Kat followed him to the master bedroom to help him get ready.

Regulus watched disillusioned as the young man he had been watching for two days step into a portal with two others. He mumbled ''What are you Magnus Bane?''

A voice growled ''What are you doing and why are you watching Magnus'' Regulus spun around and saw a Spanish looking teenager standing right behind him. He had him pinned in an instant he growled ''Answer ME! You have been here for two days!''

Raphael watched the man fumble for a stick and he stanched it away and said ''Answer me Mundane! Or I will break this!''

The mundane's eyes widened ''Please don't I'm Sirius Black's brother I just found out about Magnus and I came to see my unborn niece or nephew.'' Raphael frowned and said ''What are you?''

The Mundane said ''I can't tell you I'm sorry but I mean them no harm I swear Magnus is carrying my niece or nephew I would never harm them I swear.''

Raphael growled ''Nephew it's a boy where is your brother?'' the man said ''He doesn't know about the baby I didn't tell him.'' Raphael growled ''Good he doesn't deserve to know come with me if you truly want to meet Magnus it's better then freaking him out with the stalking, I'm sure he knows he's being watched already.''

Regulus watched the guy walk away and said ''Where are you going?''

The guy looked back at him and said ''I need to get a gift for the baby we are going to a baby shower.'' He kept walking and Regulus's eyes went down to the man's butt he had a strong back and a nice before he could continue thinking the guy was in front of him and he showed off fangs and he hissed softly ''Are you coming or not, I don't mind you looking at my ass I have been watching yours for two days'' smirking when Regulus's cheeks turned bright red the mundane walked away and Raphael growled ''Very nice'' Regulus looked back at him only to see him right beside him he wanted to ask what he was but the guy still had his wand. Raphael handed him the wand and said ''Try anything and I will snap it I don't know what you are but I know it has something to do with that little stick.''

Magnus walked into Pandemonium and gasped it was glamoured to look like a castle and he looked and saw hundreds of gifts surrounding a throne. Ragnor said ''Fit for a king and the prince.''

Kat said ''I tried to talk him out of it Magnus we don't need this going…''

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was gone and appeared in the chair and he crossed his legs and purred ''This is prefect'' he hummed in content and Ragnor placed a crown on his head and Magnus cooed ''Oh my green bean you shouldn't have.''

Ragnor smirked and said ''I could just get rid of the theme then my lovely''

Magnus growled ''Don't you dare!''

Ragnor smirked ''Of course my queen''

Magnus grinned and said ''Get me some finger sandwiches'' Ragnor looked at Kat and the brown skinned woman rolled her eyes and walked to the table with the food.

Regulus's eyes widened when he looked around the night club that looked like an old castle except for the gold decoration's it had ''Welcome to Eka's baby shower'' on a banner in silver and gold writing that disappeared and had ''Welcome to Magnus's baby shower'' in purple and gold it flashed back and forth every few minutes. Regulus said ''His friends know how to have a baby shower wow.''

Regulus smirked and said ''It's all Magnus he's a queen so.'' Regulus looked at Magnus's stomach he really wanted to get closer. Raphael looked at Regulus as he stared at Magnus's stomach with longing. He said ''Do you want to go introduce yourself.''

Regulus nodded and Raphael walked to the front of the room and he said ''Magnus''

Magnus grinned at Raphael and he grinned and said ''Hello Raphael my love who is this gorgeous man you have brought here''

Raphael said ''Meet Regulus Black he's Sirius's brother.''

Magnus growled and Regulus said ''I just found out about you Sirius doesn't know about the baby I won't tell him I just want to be in my nephew's life please.''

Magnus frowned and said ''Fine Magnus Bane'' he put his hand out.

Regulus smiled and said ''Regulus Black.'' He handed Magnus a box and Magnus opened the gift and saw baby supplies Regulus said ''I didn't know what do get you so I got a little bit of everything I saw in the baby store.''

Magnus smiled and said ''Thank you Regulus.''


	9. Eka Joyo Bane and Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka is born and Asmodeus holds his grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my loves how do you feel about a walking dead\Shadowhunters It will still be Magnus\Alec because who would want anything other than Malec I know I don't anyway let me know if you think I should do it or not. It just popped out of my brain so I wanted your opinions before I start it.

Chapter Nine- Eka Joyo Bane and Grandfather

Magnus Bane grumbled at his stomach ''When are you going to come out'' he felt a rolling sensation and Magnus chuckled softly and said ''Your comfortable but what about me huh'' there was a kick and Magnus sighed softly and patted his stomach. He hummed ''Ok, Ok'' he walked into the living room and covered his eyes when he saw Regulus and Raphael kissing on his sofa he hissed ''Really you two!''

Regulus hopped back and mumbled ''Sorry Mag's''

Magnus looked at him and sighed and said ''It's fine just don't make out on my sofa I would like it clean for when my baby arrives.''

Regulus walked over and squatted in front of him and cooed ''Hello Eka it's your favorite Uncle yes, it is.''

Raphael said ''I claimed that spot!'' Regulus looked at his mate with narrowed eyes and Raphael sat back down and Regulus smirked at the vampire.

Magnus made a whipping sound he said ''I would actually make a whip but my magic is kind of wonky right now'' he waved his hand and a bowl of strawberry ice-cream topped with blueberry sauce appeared.

Regulus said ''Hey that's ok you made something appear.''

Magnus stared at him and said ''I wanted a spell book from the bookshelf the baby made that appear instead.''

Regulus grinned and cooed ''Aren't you a powerful wizard slash warlock yes you are''

Magnus stepped away and said ''Ok enough with the baby talk at my stomach''

Regulus said ''Ok, Ok'' putting his hands up and he sat back next to Raphael and curled up next to him Raphael ran his fingers through his hair and watched Magnus. He had been staying there since the baby shower to make sure Magnus was ok, he had gotten super protective and Magnus hated it.

Magnus hummed happily even if he had to go get the spell book, he had wanted he still tried to make potions and charms for his client's even if Raphael demanded he stop. Magnus sighed and said ''I don't think I can make anything today.'' Magnus felt a strong kick and he moaned ''Ok little one what's up.''

There was pain and he gasped grabbing his stomach he shook his head and he saw stars. He heard ''Magnus are you ok?''

''Call Kat Raphael'' a cool hand touched his face and he felt his sweat pants dampen.

He whispered ''My water just broke'' and he saw black.

Katrina was just getting home from a brutal shift at work and was about to fall into bed when her cellphone rung and she hissed into the phone ''The world better be ending!''

Raphael's voice said ''Kat Magnus is going into Labor his water just broke but he passed out.'' Raphael said ''Kat.'' There was a dial tone and a blue portal appeared right next to Raphael and Regulus.

She looked at Magnus and said ''Take him to the bedroom now! I need to get the baby out and he's not going to be able to push so I have to do a C-Section he's going to curse me for giving him a scar.'' Raphael picked up his mentor and father figure and rushed to the bedroom. Kat said ''Ok Regulus I need you to get my medical bag.'' Regulus ran into the baby's room where she kept her medical bag and grabbed blankets. He ran back into the room and handed the supplies to her.

In Eden

Asmodeus felt something big was happening and it had to do with his chosen son. He said ''Oh Magnus what have you gotten yourself into now'' the Asian demon stood up and vanished and appeared in Magnus's apartment he sneered at the small residence he cooed ''Oh Magnus you could do so much better.'' He felt strong magic rush from the bedroom and there was a baby's wail. The magic felt like when he was an angel again. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. He walked into the bedroom and saw a human holding a light brown skinned newborn.

The human whispered ''He has wings''

The brown skinned warlock said ''His Warlock mark''

The human grinned and said ''Hello Eka'' the newborns eyes opened and they were a deep molten grey and they were cat eyes. He cooed and grinned.

Magnus whispered ''What are you doing here?'' Everyone looked at the now awake warlock and looked where he was looking.

Magnus said ''Regulus go…''

Asmodeus walked over to the human and Regulus couldn't move. The greater demon took the newborn from his arms and grinned down at him with a shark like smirk Asmodeus cooed ''Oh you have given me a grandchild Magnus you were always my favorite now I know why.''

Magnus whispered ''Leave him alone father please give me back my baby.'' Asmodeus frowned at his son he rocked the newborn back and forth.

Asmodeus said ''Do you hate me that much Magnus that you would deny me to even hold my grandson.''

Magnus said ''I want to hold my son now''

Asmodeus said ''You won't stop me from seeing him you might be my favorite child but I am more powerful then you'' he ran a finger down the newborn's cheek and hummed ''I will be seeing you Eka one day I shall show you Eden.'' He handed the child back to Magnus and he bent over Magnus and kissed his forehead Magnus closed his eyes and Asmodeus was gone when he opened them again.

Regulus whispered ''Who was that?'' Raphael ran to his side and sniffed him to make sure he was ok.

Magnus said ''My father a greater demon by the name of Asmodeus'' Regulus looked at Raphael. Raphael was watching Magnus while Kat was checking him over to see if he was fine.

Magnus hummed ''Oh you're so beautiful Eka hello sweet pea'' Eka cooed up at him and his eyes changed from his cat eyes to brown regular eyes. Magnus looked at Kat and said ''Two warlock marks.''

Kat shrugged and said ''Well he was doing magic inside the womb there's nothing normal about him'' she poked Eka's nose and Eka giggled cutely and snuggled into Magnus's chest and sighed softly touching Magnus's bare chest with his tiny hand. Kat snapped a picture and grinned ''He's so prefect.'' Regulus and Raphael agreed.


	10. Voldemort and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka performs Magic and Voldemort attacks

Chapter Ten- Voldemort and Magic

Magnus sighed softly and it had been four months since his angel had been born and he wished he had someone with him to help him. He heard cooing from his baby monitor and looked at the screen it was a video monitor he watched Eka's little nose scrunch up and he watched a pacifier float from the changing table he must have forgotten to give it back to him. Eka cooed happily and sucked on it fast and shut his eyes and fell back to sleep. Magnus got out of his bed and walked into the nursery the fairy lights had dimmed sometime ago so Eka could sleep. Magus walked over and ran two finger's down Eka's cheeks and he hummed ''Aren't you just full of surprises'' Eka's eye opened and he shut it again and went back to sleep.

In England

Harry squealed with happiness when his grandfather tossed him into the air the 15-month-old touched his grandfather's cheeks and patted them he said ''Pa''

Charles chuckled and said ''Let's get you to bed before Nana hexes me huh'' Harry snickered.

Dortha said from the kitchen ''You better be putting Harry to bed Charles''

Charles said ''Yes master anything you say'' Dortha walked out with a wooden spoon and Charles and Harry were gone up the stairs before she stepped out of the kitchen.

Charles chuckled and said ''Now it's time for sleep young man''

Harry whispered ''Love you''

Charles smiled and said ''I love you too Harry always'' kissing his forehead softly.

Harry said ''Pa where mummy daddy?''

Charles smiled at him ''They will be home soon young one now sleep.''

Harry said ''Otkay'' and snuggled into his blanket and grabbed his stuffed dog and wolf curling up to go to sleep.

Two hours later

Charles was reading and Dortha said ''I'm going to check on Harry sometimes he will be floating his toys around'' Charles nodded and Dortha kissed his lips softly.

She walked to the stairs and got to the middle of them when the door flew off its hinges, she heard her husband start to cast spells he yelled ''Dortha get Harry and get out!'' She saw a flash of green and then heard a thump as a body hit the floor she yelped ''Charles!''

She shook her head and ran into the room Harry was standing in his crib he said ''Nana'' Dortha grinned and said ''Oh it's ok Sweet heart Nana needs you too be very quiet ok'' she placed him in the closet and placed a ward over the door frame. Voldemort said ''Where is the boy?'' Dortha shook her head and said ''Your stupid to believe a prophecy knowing Dumbledore it's probably a fake anyway.''

Voldemort looked at her and said ''I can't take that chance now step aside.'' She was standing in front of the closet she said ''No'' Voldemort said ''Fine'' the green curse hit her and Dortha whispered ''I love you Harry.''

Voldemort moved the body and opened the door Harold Potter was standing rubbing his eyes he said ''Nana'' his eyes went to her body and he said ''Why sleeping''

Voldemort said ''Goodbye child you will be with them soon enough'' the green curse left his wand for the third time that night but it hit the ward on the door and it bounced back and there was an explosion of magic when it hit Voldemort.

Harry walked over to his Nana and shook her and said ''Nana head hurts'' Harry kept shaking her he cried ''Nana'' she didn't wake up.

He rubbed his burning head and cried out in pain he whimpered and they heard a yell ''Harold!'' Lily Potter ran into the room and tired to pick him up.

Harry screamed and kicked her and she couldn't pick him up and Harry toddled over to Dortha's body and curled up in her arms and he whimpered ''Nana.'' James walked in and Harry's eyes met his and he whimpered ''Nana daddy won't wake up'' James squatted and opened his arms and Harry ran into his arms and cried into his neck James Potter looked at his mother tears running down his cheeks he knew they should have stayed home Peter had betrayed them how could he do that.

Three days later

Harrold stayed in James's arms at the funeral he stared at his grandparent's photos. After the funeral they were going to the Will readings. Dumbledore stood with the family as reporters were taking pictures of the boy who lived.

Gringotts

The goblins frowned at them and said ''The only person the late Potter's left anything to is Young Harold James Potter they left everything to the boy so until Harrold is of age your accounts are closed they left Potter manor so he would have a place to live but everything has been moved to the vaults you still have a trust fund but that's the only thing you will have access to''

Lily Potter's eyes widened and she screamed ''What!''

The goblin smirked at her and said ''Once Harry is 11, he can take money out of his trust fund for him and him alone.'' He looked at the toddler sleeping in his father's arms. He was one of their richest clients in the bank under the Black's and the Malfoy's. The goblin had the gaurds escort the Potter's out of the bank.


	11. Shadowhunter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka is Eight years old and Magnus tries to save his people from certain doom

Chapter Eleven-Shadowhunters

Magnus was leaning in the middle of a group of five people a mixture of men and women when he saw Circle member's in his club, he tisked he hated when Shadowhunter's entered his club. He walked over and said ''Circle members aren't welcome in my club.''

One smirked ''No worries, warlock. It's all ancient history.''

Magnus raised an eyebrow saying ''Really? To me, it was like a blink of an eye.'' His magic reached out and started choking them.

Magnus could hear the bone's breaking in their necks even over the music playing the black one growled ''We've endured worse.''

Magnus hummed ''You've inflicted worse.'' He shoved them with his magic and hissed ''Leave.'' He watched as they ran out of his club he was bumped into and saw Clay Fairchild running out of his club he mumbled ''My haven't you grown up'' the sixteen year old girl looked at him for a second and shook her head like cobwebs were inside of her brain and ran out of the club. Magnus mumbled ''My magic must be wearing off'' he walked over to his group and said ''I shall see you soon my lovelies.''

He kissed each on the cheeks and he walked away and though a portal leading into Raphael and Regulus's a small voice squealed ''Daddy!'' He was attacked by a small caramel skinned child Magnus grinned down at him Eka was tiny for his age even if he ate more then Magnus. He was so tiny people thought he was half his age. The eight-year-old hated it not that he would say anything to someone about it. His eyes changed into his gray cat eyes in his excited state.

Magnus picked him up and cooed ''Hello darling'' kissing his beautiful child on the cheek he looked more like Magnus then his father and he was happy about that. Eka was his little mini-me except for he was shy around people he didn't know.''

Regulus walked out from the kitchen and said ''I was wondering why he jumped down from the counter leaving me to take out the cupcakes by myself.''

He looked at his godchild and nephew and Eka grinned and said ''I felt Daddy coming'' Eka was a powerful child and it worried Magnus to no end that his father would come take Eka. He had seen more then once when Eka was a toddler his father sitting in the room rocking Eka or talking to him no matter what wards he put up the prince of hell would still get in so he just watched them.

Magnus walked out of the portal and into his apartment with Eka following behind him like a duckling with his plate of cupcakes. Magnus turned and said ''Nope time for bed'' when he saw his son reaching for one.

Eka whined and he looked up with puppy eyes ''Just one daddy please!''

Magnus sighed and said ''Fine and no more supernatural for you your picking up too much from that Sam character'' Eka giggled happily and took a blue cupcake and placed the rest on the coffee table and he climbed up onto the sofa and leaned on his Daddy and started eating his sweet.

Magnus smiled at his son he ran his finger's though his black hair and kissed the top of his head and mumbled ''You know you are my one precious thing in the entire world I would give my life for you.''

Eka snuggled his face into his Daddy's chest and mumbled ''Don't say that Daddy'' falling asleep.

Magnus picked him up and Eka wrapped his arms around his neck and Magnus changed his clothes into PJ's and tucked him in and hummed ''It's true darling so very true goodnight Sweet Pea.'' Kissing his forehead, the fairy lights on the wall dimed and Magnus walked out of his son's room he had work to do he needed to check on his fellow warlocks to make sure their ok Circle members had been seen and he wasn't sure why.

Two days later Magnus was sending Warlocks though the portal he looked at Eka who was in Raphael's arms he said ''Are you sure your place is protected Raphael?''

Raphael said ''Magnus Regulus warded the property it will be fine until the threat is over Valentine doesn't even know the wizardry world exists, he will be fine with us Mags I promise''

Magnus walked over to placing a hand on Raphael's and said ''I know I know Raphael'' he ran his hand over a sleeping Eka's cheek and Eka's leaned into his hand he mumbled ''It would be safer I know'' he kissed his son's forehead and said ''Go before I stop you.'' Raphael sped out of the club. He was about to go in after the last warlock walked by him when Dot came stumbling into the club.

Dot said ''Magnus! Hey.'' She touches his shoulder and asked ''Why haven't you answered my messages? Jocelyn's missing and I…''

Magnus said ''I've been a little busy protecting our people from certain death.''

Dot looked confused and asked ''What are you talking about?''

Magnus frowned ''Jocelyn's brilliant plan is screwed. Valentine knows a warlock brewed the potion that put her to sleep. He's hunting warlocks down one by one.''

Dot said ''What, so you're leaving?''

Magnus said ''You've always been the quick study, Dorothy. It's our only choice until we know what Valentine is up to. Let's go.''

Dot shook her head ''No, I… I can't. I've been Portaling all over the city looking for Clary and my magic is dangerously low I need your help.''

Magnus asked ''Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter? But you are why am I asking''

Dot said ''This isn't us versus them, Magnus. If Valentine gets the Cup, we're all doomed.''

Magnus said ''Valentine can't kill what he can't find Last chance to save yourself.'' Magnus disappears into the Portal then the Portal itself disappears. Magnus turned and faced the empty wall and shook his head and said ''Oh Dortha be careful.'' He would have loved to help her but he wasn't going to risk leaving his son just to help Shadowhunter's who would stab him in the back once they got what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have seen Fanfiction's where Clary is 16 that's why I made that her age Alec is going to be 18 Izzy 17 Jace 19 Eka's 8 so he has some time to really get to know Alec before he meet's Sirius and the other's in Britain.


	12. Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace meet Magnus Bane

Chapter Twelve- Magnus Bane

Alec looked at Hodges from his place next to his sister Izzy he stared at Jace and Clary he was jealous but he didn't show it Jace was his brother and he loved him more then a brother at the same time. He closed his eyes and the back of his head hit the wall he felt Izzy take his hand and said ''Come on big brother let's go see what Hodges has on Magnus Bane.'' Alec nodded and they walked over to Hodge Jace and Clary.

Hodge was looking at the screen and said ''Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite… and quite excessive.''

Clary said ''He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta''

Isabelle grinned ''Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?''

Alec sighed and said ''Can you two focus? This is not a joke.''

Isabelle cooed ''Someone needs to gets laid''

Hodge said ''Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.''

Clary asked ''Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?''

Hodge hummed ''Yes, one of the best. But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic''

Jace said ''Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything.''

Alec said ''Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them.''

Hodge said ''Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn…'' His voice hitches when his Circle rune burns him.

Clary gasps ''Hodge, your rune.'' She asks ''You okay?'' Hodge waves off her concern and nods Clary continues after making sure and she asked ''So how do we find Magnus?''

Jace said ''We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding.''

Isabelle grins ''And I know exactly where we do it.''

Izzy grabs the tablet from Hodge and swipes through some pictures. She stops at a VIP party for Downworlders.

Jace nods and said ''A Downworld rave. Nice, Izzy.'' Izzy grinned at him.

Alec frowns ''And where'd you get that?''

Izzy looks at her big brother and answers ''During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party.''

Alec shakes his head and said ''He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him.''

Jace grinned at him ''Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight.''

Clary frowned ''I don't know, it seems…'' she was stopped when Izzy spoke cutting her off.

Isabelle smiled at her and said ''Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year.''

Hodge said ''Never underestimate Magnus'' hedonism Or his greed Come with me'' Hodge activates a rune on a tile on the ground and moves the tile. A necklace with a red stone is hidden under it. Hodge picks it up.

Isabelle asked ''Is that real?''

Hodge answered ''A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby and this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt.''

Clary asked ''Wait what Camille and Magnus were lovers?''

Jace answered ''Warlock gets around.''

Hodge said ''Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons.''

Izzy takes the jewel she said ''Wow It's so beautiful''

Hodge nodded and said ''Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him he might just take the bait''

Jace nodded and said ''I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does.''

With Magnus

Magnus sighed at Elias he cooed ''I'm going to the party I don't know why but I feel like I have to go and besides I didn't give that necklace to the Shadowhunter's I refuse to allow them to use it.''

The brown skinned warlock with horns frowned at his friend ''Please Magnus reconsider.''

Magnus touched his face and said ''Oh my love you need to stop worrying your starting to get wrinkles and crow's feet'' he rubbed his finger over the lines next to the warlock's eyes and shook his head and clicked his tongue.

Elias frowned again and hissed ''You cannot attend this meeting. No matter what the Shadowhunter is offering. Valentine is getting close it is far too dangerous for you to leave the lair.''

Magnus tisked at him ''I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly. While I value your counsel and besides so much red brick makes me feel like a caged animal.'' He wanted to also go see his son maybe give him that necklace the Shadowhunter's were bringing him just another layer of protection for his sweet child. Elias sighed softly and walked away and Magnus said ''I'll be back an hour my loves'' he snapped his finger's and a portal activated and he walked through and went to get a drink so he could deal with the Shadowhunter's.

Twenty minutes later Magnus heard a voice say ''Magnus!''

Magnus turned and looked at the blond haired Shadowhunter he then looked at Clary he smiled and said ''Oh Clary Fairchild my have you grown''

Clary frowned at him and said ''Your Magnus Bane the Warlock who stole my memories''

Magnus said ''At your mother's request of course do you have it Shadowhunter''

Jace held out the necklace and Magnus reached for it and Jace pulled it back and said ''Do you have her memories?''

Magnus said ''I need to see if it's real'' Jace sighed and handed it over Magnus turned it over and read "Amor verus numquam moritur." "True love cannot die." Oh, how I've missed this jewel.''

Clary said ''Ok now that you have your jewel I need my memories'' Magnus said ''I would love to but I don't have them.''

Clary yelped ''What!''

Jace hissed ''Where the hell are, they then''

Magnus frowned and rubbed his ears and said ''I fed them to a memory demon right after I took them to protect myself from being tortured by Valentine so as you can see, I can't help you just like he tortured and killed Dortha''

He walked away and Clary grabbed his jacket and Magnus turned and Clary said ''Dot's dead''

Magnus's frown softened and he said ''I can't feel her magic yes she's dead'' he walked away.

Clary grabbed his sleeve again and Clary said ''You have to help us get them back''

Magnus said ''I don't have to do anything shadowhunter'' she didn't even say please he snatched his sleeve back and summoned a portal back to his hideout and left Clary and Jace standing empty handed.

AN

Next chapter

Memory demon and Alec meets Magnus and Eka's a sneaky little child worthy of Slytherin like all blacks except for Sirius I suppose (I spit my tongue out at Sirius).


	13. Memory Demon Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Eka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the Memory Demon next chapter will either be done tonight or tomorrow so you won't have to wait to long it will most likely be done tonight. This story may have a tiny bit of Clary Bashing because I really hate Clary like a lot I only watched ShadowHunter's for Malec and Simon I love Simon I think Simon is either going to be with Raphael and Regulus or with Izzy I don't know yet. But tell me what you want.

Chapter Thirteen- Memory Demon Part One

After Magnus leaves, they walk out of the club they have been there to long Clary looks a bit woozy. Isabelle runs to her side and says ''Jace.''

Jace looks at Clary and says softly ''We have to go Clary right now''

Clary nods and says ''I'm catching my breath.''

Alec frowns and said ''You know, this is great. And not only did Magnus not give the girl her memories back, he took the necklace This is fantastic.''

Jace looks at his brother and says ''Alec, the girl… her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down.''

Alec scoffs and said ''Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We've risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup and we've lost the Institute's necklace.''

Clary scowls at him and yelled ''Hey, I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewelry. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my… my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air.'' Alec growls softly and he just wanted to shoot her with his bow he felt his hand twitch wanting to reach for his bow and Izzy walked over and held his hand that twitched.

She whispered ''You can't kill her Alec'' Alec took his hand from hers and nodded stiffly.

Meanwhile Jace is talking to Clary Jace said ''Clary, it's gonna be fine.''

Clary shook her head and said ''No, it's not. People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will… I will never get my memories back.''

Jace sighs and said ''You give up way too easy.'' Jace looks at Magnus' button in his hand and walks away.

Clary asked ''What is he doing?''

Alec said ''He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance.''

Isabelle said ''The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that.'' The button in Jace's hand starts glowing.

Jace growl's ''No. The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec.'' Alec walked over to Jace

Clary asked ''What are they doing?''

Isabelle grins and answer's ''Parabatai tracking.'' Alec and Jace put their hands together, the button closed in within.

Clary stares at them and said ''Of course they are.''

Isabelle said ''When parabatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together.'' Their hands start glowing.

Clary said ''Yeah, this whole Parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me.''

Isabelle shakes her head ''You don't know the half of it.''

Jace let's go of Alec's hands quickly and said ''Got him let's go''

With Magnus

Magnus is fighting off a Circle Member with his magic. Magnus has his cat eyes showing. He throws a bookcase on the ground with his magic. The Circle Member does not look impressed. The Circle member smirks ''Your magic's strong, warlock. Much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning.''

Magnus shook his head and said ''Elias?''

The shadowhunter said ''So that was his name well, lucky for us, he sold you out before I took his warlock mark. Cat's eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection.'' An arrow is shot into the Circle Member's leg he falls onto the ground Magnus throws a well placed fire ball at him.

Alec said ''Well done.''

Magnus grinned at the handsome shadowhunter and says ''More like medium-rare.'' Alec's mouth twitched with amusement. Magnus put out his hand and he smiles and said ''Magnus Bane I don't think we have been introduced''

Alec took his hand and then pulls back and blushes and said ''Um we should…go I think''

Magnus pouts and said ''Yes we should go back to the party I suppose'' Magnus watches Alec leave he has a nice ass Magnus shook his head and mentally scolds himself. He walks quickly to catch up with the Shadowhunter.

Magnus when he gets into the living room area he see's Zoe a young warlock child he said ''Hey beautiful'' she proceeded to tell Magnus how the red-haired girl saved her from the bad man who killed her father. Magnus rubbed her head softly and said ''Go sit with the other's my dear we are going to leave this place.'' Zoe nodded and ran over to the other warlocks that made it out alive.

Magnus looked at Clary who was beside Jace and Isabelle he said ''I heard what you did for Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child.''

Clary nodded and said ''She was just a girl and she was in trouble I had no choice.''

Magnus said ''You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart.''

Clary said ''Magnus, please…you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together help me.''

Magnus sighed and said ''I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you… retrieving your memories will not be easy.''

Clary nodded ''I will do what I have to do.''

Magnus looked at her and said ''All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move.'' He raise's his hands and everything starts to move a magical blast rocks the room. Magnus said ''I must do something first.'' He looks around and frowns and changes the furniture and grabs a phone from the table.

Eka heard his Godfather talking to his daddy ''Magnus your home.''

Eka grins and with a pop he's gone. Eka blinks and he's in his room in their apartment. Chairman meow's softly from his bed in Eka's room and Eka walked over and picked up the huge cat. He said ''Shh I want to surprise daddy.'' He tiptoes out of his room and to the edge of the living room he sees his daddy and people with tattoos on their body. He followed them to his daddy's study standing silently in the shadows.

Alec feels like they are being followed he looks around the room and sees a small figure in the shadows Alec hadn't seen this child with the other warlocks. He walks over to him and says ''This isn't a place for little ones'' Alec pulls out his Witch light that glows a bright red he hands it to the child and says ''You can play with that until we are finished.'' The child's small hands drop the cat which lands on its feet and takes off and he takes the light and Alec gasped at the beautiful child when the light brightens the area around him. He could see the boy's face he was slightly feminine and he had grey cat like eyes he had light brown skin and long black hair that was in a high ponytail the boy grins at the light and looks up at him happily. Alec felt like he would do anything to keep a smile on that face.

Magnus yelped ''What do you mean Eka's not there where is he!''

Alec watches Magnus start to freak out the child in front of him says ''Daddy'' and points to Magnus. Alec put his hands out and Eka lifts up his arms and Alec picks him up and sat him in the crook of his arm and said ''Um Magnus he's right here''

Magnus says ''He's with me'' with relief and hangs up the phone and looks at his son holding a glowing stone. He said ''Eka Bane you are in so much trouble young man!'' Eka squeaks and is gone with a pop. Alec yelps and looks around for him and Magnus said ''He's fine he's in his room.'' Magnus walks out the room with Alec on his heels while Clary's drawing the pentagram for the summoning ritual.


	14. Memory Demon Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of how Harry Potter is doing in this chapter. Alec plans a date with Magnus and Eka

Chapter Fourteen- Memory Demon Part Two

Magnus walked into Eka's bedroom and Alec followed and Magnus said ''Eka Bane get your tiny butt out here now'' Alec looks around the room and saw a red light coming from under the bed he smirked and tapped Magnus and Magnus looked under the bed and sighed and got on his hands and knees he said ''Really sweet heart under the bed Daddy's too old to be getting down like this.''

Eka peaks out at him he whispered ''I heard Uncle talking to you on the phone and then I was in my room I missed you''

Magnus's eyes softened and said ''Come on out sweet heart'' Eka crawled out and he was picked up by Magnus and Magnus rubbed noses with him and hummed ''I missed you to sweetie.'' Eka grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus said ''Come on love let's get you back to your uncle's.''

He kissed the side of his head and Eka said ''But I want to stay with you Daddy''

Magnus shook his head and said ''Nope I'm doing something for Alec here and then I will come get you love.''

Alec said ''You can keep that with you and if you keep it safe, I will take you and daddy for ice cream''

Eka's eyes widened and he looked at his Daddy and said ''Is it true?''

Magnus looked at Alec and answered ''I don't believe Alexander would lie to us sweetie''

Eka grinned and said ''Ok I promise!'' Alec smiled and Magnus created a portal and walked through it with Eka and it shut just as Clary screamed in agony in the study.

In England

Harold James Potter or as he liked to be called ''Harry'' frowned at Ron and Ginny Weasley he hated being there the only one's he liked were Fred and George but they were in their first year of Hogwarts so they weren't even there. The nine-year-old didn't like the way Ginny stared at him or Ron when he called them best mates, he would call Neville Longbottom his best mate if he had one it would be him and he told Ron that over and over again and it still hadn't stuck.

Harry watched the Fireplace turn green and he grinned when he saw Alice and Frank Longbottom and in the middle was Neville, they were having a dinner and the Longbottom's had been invited. Alice grinned at Harry and said ''Harry my have you grown get over here sweet boy.'' Harry had always wished Alice and Frank were his godparents or parents in general they had almost been driven into insanity by Bellatrix and her husband and his brother along with Barty Crouch Jr. They had fought back and killed Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr they were hero's in his eyes his parents on the other hand weren't they had left him to go to a party on Halloween that night his beloved grandparents died he still had dreams about his beautiful grandmother's hazel eyes just looking at him with so much love and then the light went out of her eyes and then he would wake up in a cold sweat.

Severus Snape had created a sleeping draft for him one that wasn't addictive he took it every two weeks to stop the nightmares. Either his parent's didn't know or they didn't care ever since they heard The elder Potter's will they had been milking his boy-who-lived status for everything it was worth people sent money gifts jewel's anything Harry hated it he didn't want the stuff it felt wrong to receive something for the worst night in his life he almost wished Voldemort could have killed him that night.

Harry ran over to Alice and hugged her tightly and snuggled into her chest she smelled like the flower's in her magical garden she grinned down at him and said ''How was your birthday love.''

Harry grinned and said ''I got lots of present's but I loved your gift better''

Alice and Frank had sent him books on Runes and Warding he wanted to be ward's expert when he got older. Frank chuckled ''I'm glad you liked them Harry I purchased them from the goblins''

Harry hugged him and went to Neville and said ''Come on Nev I was supposed to teach you how to fly before Dinner''

Neville looked back at his parents and Alice shooed him and Neville ran after the younger boy by a day.

In New York

Alec was shocked when he saw Magnus holding Eka as the most loved person in his life he had been sure it was going to be Jace. Alec watched Clary talking rapidly about what she now remembered Alec shook his head he had just met Magnus he couldn't love him yet.

Magnus walked over and said ''I like you Alexander I hope what you saw doesn't change anything''

Alec looked at him and whispered ''Are we still going on our date I understand if you would rather…''

Magnus placed a ringed finger over the Shadowhunter's lips he said ''You aren't getting rid of me that easily let's just go on a couple dates and then we can talk about what is going on between us Alexander deal.''

Alec smirked at him and said ''Deal Magnus I will pick you up Saturday at six'' Magnus grinned and nodded and watched him leave with the others. He couldn't wait to see his Shadowhunter in three days.


	15. Ice Cream and Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus's father

Chapter Fifteen- Ice Cream and Grandfathers

Eka stood at the door waiting on Saturday Magnus watched him from the kitchen drinking a mocha frappe that he had conjured up. Eka had been talking about Alec all week and it shocked Magnus that they had gotten along Eka normally didn't like new people children he was ok with but adults would hide behind Magnus's legs until they left. Magnus said ''Come on my little one I need to put a glamor over your wings and your eyes before we go.'' Eka's wings fluttered slowly and Eka nodded and ran to him and turned around. Magnus fixed a feather and said ''I need to groom your feather's sweetheart.'' Eka's wings were white with sliver tips starting to appear on the ends of his feather's. His son was so unique and he couldn't help but be proud of him. There was a knock on the front door and Magnus waved his hand and the door opened and Alec was standing there.

Alec's eyes went to Eka's wings and he muttered ''Whoa'' Eka's wings dropped and Alec grinned and said ''They are beautiful princess amazing even.''

Eka's wings perked back up and Eka said shyly ''Thank you'' Eka ran over after his daddy was done with his wings and Alec picked him up and said ''I missed you guys.''

Eka grinned at him and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter's neck Eka mumbled ''Missed you too.''

Magnus walked with Alexander while Eka skipped ahead happily Alec reached out but put his hand back to his side and Magnus said ''You can hold my hand Alexander if you want to'' Alec looked down at him and held out his hand and Magnus took it and smiled softly. Alec felt complete being with Magnus he never felt this relaxed before with a stranger he felt like he could trust Magnus with everything even his life and the only person he trusted like that was Jace but now after Jace took clary's side on everything breaking the rules not listening to anything he said putting everyone he cared for in danger he didn't feel the same about Jace he still loved him he was his brother and Parabatai but he knew Magnus wouldn't leave him for some reason he just knew.

Magnus said ''Don't go to far Sweet heart'' Eka nodded and kept skipping between people. The people he skipped past smiled at him.

Alec said ''So is his mother…''

Magnus said ''I had him he's mine I thought I had a connection with his father but he didn't feel it I suppose he left the next morning a week later I was throwing up in my bathroom don't think poorly of me Alexander.''

Alec shook his head and said ''How could I think poorly of you Magnus it's a clean slate for us I would never leave you I promise.''

Magnus looked at him and smiled softly and said ''I trust you Alexander.''

Alec said ''And I trust you Magnus''

Eka stopped in front of the Ice cream shop and looked in excited he squealed ''Daddy Alec come on hurry''

Alec said ''Wouldn't want to keep princess waiting now would we''

Magnus grinned ''Of course not'' they walked quicker to the eight-year-old.

Two months later

Magnus grinned at his 9-year-old son he was surrounded by gift wrappings passed out on his bed from a sugar rush he was hanging halfway off the bed. Magnus said ''You shouldn't have given him those three bowls of ice cream cake Alexander.''

Alec laughed softly and said ''He begged me I couldn't say no to him''

Alec picked him up and tucked him into bed. He walked out of the room and Magnus said ''You could stay the night you know'' Alec looked at him and said ''Are you…''

He was cut off by Magnus's lips on his and he said ''I'm sure Alexander'' Alec looked back at Eka he had gotten Eka a bow and Arrow and child absolutely loved it he had made Alec promise to teach him how to use it. Eka was nine and had a couple of Weapon's his favorite so far was the gift Raphael and Regulus gave him were Katana's from the black family vault in England they had diamonds and emeralds on the hilt and they were goblin made. Magnus had locked them away so he couldn't get to them before he learned how to handle them the same with the Bow and Arrows. Alec picked him up and Magnus laughed softly and wrapped his leg's around his waist.

Asmodeus walked into his grandson's room and smirked at the wrapping paper around him he snapped his finger's and it was gone and, in the trash, he sat on the rocking chair in Eka's room he sat down and a grey eye opened and he said ''Grandpa!''

Asmodeus chuckled ''Hello my lovely''

Eka stood up and walked over and said ''What did you bring me''

Asmodeus said ''I didn't bring you anything'' seriously.

Eka's eyes widened and he said ''Oh ok'' and climbed into his lap and Asmodeus smirked and waved his hand and an egg appeared in Eka's hand's.

Eka's eyes widened and he said ''What is it Grandpa'' The egg was warm to the touch.

Asmodeus pulled his back to his chest and placed a hand on his stomach he said softly ''It's a dragon's egg I created it just for you it's a mini dragon that can change forms at will it's bite will kill Mundane's Shadowhunter's demon's and even angel's it's the perfect weapon to protect you.''

Eka's eyes widened and he said ''Thank you grandpa.''

He kissed the Asian man's cheek and snuggled under his chin he whispered ''Why does Daddy hate you? Your prefect''

Asmodeus looked down at him and watched the child's eyes close he kissed his head and said ''I wish that were true little one.''

Two hours later

Alec walked into Eka's room and looked in the bed and Eka wasn't there he looked and saw Eka being held by an Asian man he pulled out a blade and the man sneered at him ''Really my son is with a shadowhunter now.''

Alec froze ''Your son''

Magnus walked in with a robe on and said ''Asmodeus''

The greater demon said ''You haven't learned your lesson Magnus I'm shocked'' he shook his head and placed Eka in his bed and kissed his forehead and tucked him in and said ''I will see you later Magnus or not.'' He placed the egg on a pillow on the nightstand and waved his hand to heat it for the egg and was gone with a portal out of the room.


	16. A Familiar and a God Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka meet's Madzie and his egg hatches.

Chapter Sixteen- A Familiar and a God Sister

Eka stared at his egg it had been a week and it hadn't hatched yet he was eating at the table in the kitchen of their apartment. Magnus said ''Hey now you need to eat sweet heart''

Eka stared at his egg and he whispered ''It's talking to me Daddy it's about to hatch.''

Magnus said ''Ok well a client is coming by and uncle Regulus is taking you to the park.'' Eka nodded and picked up his egg and placed it in his bag.

Regulus arrived with a pop he grinned at Eka said ''Are you ready love?'' Eka nodded and grabbed onto his bag and took Regulus's hand and they were gone to the park.

Madzie looked at the boy by the swings he looked older than her she ran over and the boy looked at her and smiled and said ''Do you want me to push you?'' Madzie nodded shyly and Eka picked her up and placed her on the swing and started pushing her and she giggled when he pushed her higher, he said ''My name is Eka.''

Madzie giggled ''Madzie'' Eka grinned and kept pushing the younger girl she had a nice laugh she jumped off and Eka followed her to the sandbox and they started building castles. Regulus was watching from the sidelines and smiled at his nephew. He saw the girl's guardian talking to a couple of guys and he looked and saw the girl and Eka surrounded by two guys. there was a crack. Eka's backpack that was beside him burst into flames and a dragon flew out and over to Eka and bit the two guys and they screamed in pain and dropped to the ground dead. He looked and saw the woman was gone along with the two guys that surrounded her.

Madzie cried ''Nana!''

She looked around for her Eka said ''Don't worry we will find her ok'' Madzie nodded and went to him and lifted her arms to be held.

Eka picked her up and said ''Big brother won't let anything happen to you I promise'' Madzie put her head into his neck and snuggled her face into it.

Regulus walked over and said ''We should go children we need to tell Magnus what happened.'' Regulus grinned and looked down at them and said ''Let's go get some ice-cream first though it looks like someone needs it.'' Regulus grinned down at his nephew and the dragon that was just born he was holding the dragon outwards with his arms around the dragon's middle. The dragon was laid back chilling against its master looking around for danger with orange like eyes. The dragon was sliver and black with orange eyes and the tips of its ear's and tail was orange also. Regulus said ''Do you need me to place a notice me not charm on him''

Eka hummed ''No thanks Uncle she's glamoured to the mundanes already she told me.''

Madzie was holding onto Eka's hand tightly Regulus said ''Would you like to go get some ice-cream love?'' she blinked up at him and grinned and nodded and she was licked by the dragon and she squealed happily. They ran after the adult when he started walking again.

Two hours later

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter's in his home and growled ''Yes'' he tolerated Izzy and Alec but the other two.

Alec said ''A warlock was taken her name is Iris Rouse she was kidnapped from a park along with her Goddaughter her name is Madzie''

Magnus hummed ''I know of Madzie and Iris nasty warlock if you ask me'' he sighed.

The front door opened Regulus's voice filled the doorway and he said ''Now Madzie I'm sure Magnus can help you find your Nana he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn.''

Regulus walked into the room and Eka's eyes widened and he grinned ''Alec!'' and ran at him and pounced him.

Alec smiled and said ''Hey little one who is this?''

He looked at the dragon on the boy's shoulder and Eka said ''Her name is Nova'' Nova chirped and Eka and answered ''Grandpa gave her to me remember the egg he made her and she hatched when those guys with the circle's burned into their necks tried to take Madzie she bit them and they were killed.'' Nova chirped and nodded smugly and licked Eka's cheek. Magnus hummed and rubbed her head with a finger and Nova sniffed at him and this sparkly warlock smelled like her human so she was cool with him and she let him rub her head.

That night

Regulus walked into his home holding Madzie his mate walked down and his eyes widened looking at the tiny child in his mate's arms. Regulus grinned at him and asked ''So how do you feel about fostering or adopting a warlock child?''

Regulus watched Raphael's mouth open and close like a fish he squeaked ''Huh!''

Madzie blinked at Raphael and hopped out of Regulus's arms and walked over to Raphael and asked ''Are you going to be my Papa?''

Raphael melted at that question and he said ''Of course little Princesa'' he was cooing at the little girl in Spanish. He walked away from his mate and Regulus grinned and closed the front door of their five bedroom Ranch home a little ways from the city.

They went to a spare bedroom and Regulus said ''We will decorate it later on maybe tomorrow ok.''

Madzie nodded and whispered ''Do I have to go back to Nana when Magnus finds her she does bad things I don't want to be bad like her but I love her.''

Regulus looked at his mate and Raphael said ''No you don't have to go back I promise love if you want you can stay with us if you want to''

Madzie said ''I want you two to be my dad's''

Regulus's eyes watered but the tears didn't fall he was a Slytherin after all he said ''Well then we will be your dad's then.'' He walked over and kissed her forehead and said ''Goodnight Princess'' Madzie grinned up at him and snuggled into her blanket's and closed her eyes. Regulus and Raphael left the room and Regulus grinned at Raphael. Since Raphael was a vampire they couldn't have children but they could adopt and make them there's using a blood adoption potion. Regulus kissed his lips and they went to their bedroom and Regulus got into bed and Raphael started to read in their book nook.


	17. My Son

Chapter Seventeen- My Son

Sirius walked into Gringotts and to take out some money Lily James and 13-year-old Harry were walking behind him and Remus. Everyone waved to the boy-who-lived Harry had glasses which he hated but he was blind as a bat without them he had grown out his bangs so they covered his scar. He was excited to go back to Hogwarts where he could somewhat be himself he had a best friend who was in Slytherin he enjoyed hanging out with Draco Malfoy he taught him how to be a proper pureblood everything he would have to know for when he became the head of the Potter family. He also liked Fred and George even if he hated the other Weasley children well he hadn't met Charlie and Bill but the other three could go he was brought out of his thoughts when Sirius yelped ''What do you mean I'm not the head of the Black family my brother is dead!''

The goblin sneered at him and said ''Regulus Black is alive and well you have no more money in your trust vault that is the vault you have been spending money from we sent you letters telling you to invest the money you had left but you ignored them so it's not our fault you were disowned from the black family your father tried sending you letters trying to have a meeting with you but you refused so it's your fault now get out of this bank if your going to fight with us.''

Sirius's eyes widened his father tried to contact him about the lordship after his mother died and he had ignored the summons. He said ''So is Harry the Black Heir?'' the goblin said ''He would have to take an Inheritance test to see'' Lily and James said ''We will do it then Harry'' Harry sighed and walked up to the Goblin and said ''Hello'' the goblin nodded at him and said ''Drop three blood drops on this paper Potter Heir.'' The boy did so and a paper appeared with writing on it.

Harold James Potter 

Age: 13 years old 

Heir to: Potter Gryffindor and Slytherin through conquest

Lord to: Potter once he turns 17 Gryffindor once he turns 15 and Slytherin once he turns 15

Sirius said ''So there's another Heir please tell me it's not Malfoy'' the goblin sneered at him and said ''No it's not Draco Malfoy since you are of Black blood you have a son that Regulus Black named his heir his name is Eka Lightwood-Bane he is the heir'' Sirius Black froze in shock he had a child a son he saw black. Remus caught Sirius even if he was in shock to.

In New York three days later

Eka sneezed missing his target on the wall Alec looked over from where 5-year-old Max was practicing his magic he said ''You ok Angel?'' Eka nodded and grinned at him the 12-year-old was turning 13 in Six weeks. Eka let his arrows fly and ran down the line firing his arrows and he made every last one of them and Alec smiled and clapped and said ''Great job love'' Eka grinned with pride. Alec was the head of the institute so Eka and Max could come anytime they wanted to. Rafael was at school in Idris he was 10 years old and almost ready to take his first rune Alec and Magnus couldn't be anymore prouder of their little shadowhunter. Madzie was 11 years old and she was with her parents at Raphael's Herbal remedy Store on the North side of Brooklyn.

Madzie was in her corner of her parent's store. She was 4''9 and she still had brown skin even if Regulus and Raphael blood adopted her a year after they took her in they had finally blood adopted her when Iris was convicted of giving Mundane girl's and a shadowhunter woman to demon's to be bred up like dogs just to keep the babies they produced. There were pops outside Regulus sneered softly and looked and watched his brother and his little Order of the fried chicken.

Regulus said ''Sirius''

Sirius looked worse for wear he said ''Did you know about my child Regulus''

Regulus rolled his eyes and said ''Why would I move to America if I didn't know about him I saw it on the family tapestry in Grimmauld Place oh and I hope you know I'm kicking you out of the house once I'm in need of it.''

Sirius opened and closed his mouth in shock he said ''You didn't tell me!'' Dumbledore said ''Regulus my boy…'' he started to choke and a small girl walked over.

Regulus said ''Madzie princess it's ok.''

Madzie stared at them and she said quietly ''I don't like yelling''

Regulus said ''Go to the back ok I will sound proof the room you can watch your cartoon's'' Madzie nodded and she wrapped a scarf around her neck and they could breath again.

She went over to Regulus and said ''Bye Daddy'' looking up at him.

Regulus smiled down at her and said ''Go on'' and she walked to the back room and shut the door. Regulus said ''Don't yell in my shop'' he crossed his arms.

Sirius asked ''Who was that?''

Regulus said ''Your niece my boyfriend and I adopted her four years ago.''

Sirius said ''What's her name?''

Regulus said ''Madzie she's a warlock child and my boyfriend is a vampire.''

A voice said ''Regulus my darling I need demon scales and vampire venom for a client of mine.'' Sirius spun around and met the eyes of Magnus Bane Magnus growled ''You!'' and his eyes flashed golden and the group found themselves pinned to the wall. Magnus growled ''Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now you bastard!''

Sirius gasped ''Magnus'' staring at him in shock. He looked Lily and James were pinned Dumbledore and Remus were trying to get to their wands but their hands were pinned to the wall like the other's. Sirius looked him in the eye and whispered ''I didn't know I'm sorry.''

Magnus sneered at him and growled ''Get out of my city and never ever come back don't try to talk to my son don't try to talk to me he has a father a good one if you try, I will kill you and throw you into Hell!''

A soft voice said ''Daddy what's happening?'' Sirius looked and saw a light brown skinned child with sliver gray eyes and long black hair that went to his waist a purple portal was disappearing behind him he was stunning. Magnus said ''Go to the back room Eka I'm handling this right now love Madzie is back there'' Eka blinked at him and said ''Yes Daddy'' and walked passed Sirius staring at him and then he opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.


	18. My Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is kicked to the curb and Remus and Sirius have a talk and Alec reassures Eka

Chapter Eighteen- My Father 

Sirius looked at the door were his son had just disappeared behind he looked at Magnus and said ''I just want to see him…''

Magnus hissed ''I tried finding you after I found out I was pregnant and before I knew about him but I couldn't you left that morning or night I don't know which and I don't care the way I see it you gave that up when you abandoned us!'' he waved his hand and they dropped to the floor and he said ''Leave now or you will have more problems''

Regulus hummed ''I wonder if the American Minister knows you are in America somehow, I doubt she does.''

Sirius looked at his brother in betrayal and asked ''How could you not tell me?''

Regulus growled ''You were the one who refused to have any contact with me after you left for the Potter's.''

Sirius shook his head and said ''I deserve to be in my son's life he should be going to Hogwarts like we did like every member of our family has''

Magnus rolled his eyes and said ''If I wanted to teach Eka magic I wouldn't send him to that horrible school I would send him to Salem or another school that has more opportunities and classes then Hogwarts.''

Magnus waved his hand and a Portal appeared underneath them and they dropped inside and landed in London England the Portal in the air disappeared and Sirius mumbled ''Damn it!'' He shrugged off Remus and walked away he needed to fix this Remus followed his husband and Sirius muttered ''I'm sorry for shrugging you off Remmy.''

Remus sighed and said ''It's fine I understand well I don't have a child…''

Sirius shook his head and said ''My son is your son Remmy you know that I need to be in his life and your my mate so''

Remus said ''I wouldn't mind that Sirius he's your son I understand wanting to be in your son's life. We will do everything we can to see him again.'' Sirius smiled at him and nodded.

In New York

Eka asked ''Who was that Daddy?''

Magnus sighed and said ''Come on let's go home and we will talk about it''

Regulus hugged them and he said ''If you need me call me, I have to talk to the Minster hopefully she can block them entering the states again or tell us if they enter America again.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Thank you Regulus I will know if they enter Brooklyn again''

Madzie ran out and said ''Magnus''

Magnus grinned and said ''Hey Sweet pea'' and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Madzie grinned at him and she said ''I'm mastering how to create Portal's to different area's Kat said I'm a very quick learner'' Madzie and Eka were being taught magic by Ragnor and Kat when she could get off from work.

Magnus grinned and said ''You are a powerful warlock you could be a high warlock when you get older''

Madzie grinned with pride and Magnus smiled and put her down and she ran to Regulus and demanded to be picked up Regulus said ''Your 11 years old your too old to be picked up''

Madzie shook her head and said ''Daddy!''

Regulus chuckled and picked her up putting her on his hip and said ''Last time''

Madzie put her head into Regulus's neck and hummed ''Ok'' knowing that it wouldn't be the last time she had her dads wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

Magnus said ''Would you like to make the portal Eka'' Eka grinned and nodded and a portal appeared and Regulus smiled at his powerful nephew he could do wandless magic when he started teaching him from his old school books and he had finished them when he had turned 10. Magnus and Eka disappeared using the portal Regulus said ''How about lunch princess?''

Madzie hummed ''Indian food''

Regulus nodded and said ''I suppose we could go to the Indian place on 9th street.'' Madzie grabbed her coat and Regulus grabbed his and he locked up the shop and they left Madzie was skipping ahead Regulus did feel bad about not telling his brother when he saw the sadness in his eyes but Sirius abandoned them it wasn't his place to tell Sirius about Eka was it.

Eka sat on the sofa and Magnus said ''You remember when I told you about your father that I couldn't find him'' Eka nodded and Magnus said ''That man the one with the grey eyes and black curly hair he's your father I guess he just found out about you and went to Regulus.''

Eka said ''He could have found out about me sooner but he didn't I don't want to be in his life Daddy Papa is my Papa''

Magnus's eyes watered and Eka hugged him around the waist and Magnus said ''If you ever want to meet him just tell me or Uncle Regulus ok, I may hate him but I won't make you stay away from him you know that right''

Eka nodded and said ''I know Daddy'' he kissed his cheek.

Alec and Max walked in and Max ran over to Magnus and yelled ''Daddy!''

Magnus chuckled and said ''Blueberry!'' and picked up his youngest child.

Max started babbling about what he did that day Alec walked over to Eka and smiled at Eka and said ''Hey angel you found daddy ok.''

Eka grinned ''Of course Papa'' Alec rubbed his head and Eka hugged him tightly and Alec looked down at him and asked ''What's up angel?''

Eka mumbled ''Your my Papa right you are going to keep me.''

Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow and Magnus mouthed ''Talk about it later'' Alec nodded and Alec pulled him back and looked him in the eye and said ''Of course Angel I love you your my son I would never let you go.''

Eka snuggled his face into Alec's chest and mumbled ''Ok Papa I love you too.'' Alec ran his fingers threw his hair and kissed the top of his head.


	19. Gringotts Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus takes the family to Gringotts

Chapter Nineteen- Gringotts Part One

Nova said ''Eka there's an owl with a letter on its leg can I eat it?''

Eka looked on the balcony it had been four days since he had met his biological father and he had forgotten about Sirius Black. Eka grinned and said ''No Nova you can't eat the owl'' he walked out onto the balcony and took the letter from the owl and went into the house when the owl flew away. Nova pouted on her chair and curled up in a ball Eka grinned and said ''Aw we will find you a mouse you love them.''

Nova mumbled ''I do enjoy mice'' looking at her human.

Regulus apparated into the apartment and said ''Good you haven't opened the letter yet hello Nova.'' Nova lifted her head and nodded at the man and she went to Eka and sniffed the letter and growled when she smelled magic all over it. Nova blew a steam of fire at the letter and it burned to a crisp in Eka's hand the ashes blew away. Regulus said ''It was a portkey to take you to Britain they are under the impression that they can just take you because you are the black heir. You have to go to Hogwarts this has Dumbledore written all over it. We are going there on our own accord your parents agreed to come with us Alec is taking a leave from the institute and Magnus has a house in London that we are going to stay in it's going to be a vacation afterwards.'' Eka nodded and hugged Nova and Nova licked his cheek.

The next day

Magnus said ''Ok everyone ready!'' Max was grumbling at his daddy's happy mood he was still tired he was leaning again Eka's chest he wasn't happy about leaving his nice bed at five in the morning. Alec was grunting too Max got his morning moods from Alec Rafael and Eka were okay in the mornings they weren't cheerful like Magnus so they were neutral. Magnus and Madzie though they were always cheerful in the mornings Madzie would go into her parent's room jumping them and waking them up.

Madzie was shaking with excitement she hadn't been to London yet none of the children had. Magnus hadn't been to London and long time Alec had gone to the London institute but he stayed inside mostly. Rafael had been to London a few times. Rafael had his hand in Magnus's Magnus and Alec had taken him out of school so he could come with them.

The group walked through the portal and they were inside of Magnus's London townhouse Magnus waved his hand and the portal was gone. He said ''Alexander and I call the master bedroom'' Alec smirked.

Regulus said ''Not fair'' shaking his head and said ''I will just have to expand our room then Raphael.''

Raphael said ''I'm so glad you have magic Mi amor.''

Magnus said ''If you mess up my townhouse Regulus, I'm going to kill you'' Regulus waved him off. They headed towards the guest rooms and the children all shared the basement.

Eka snapped his fingers and two sets of bunkbeds appeared and a play area for Max and Max's eyes widened and he jumped down and ran towards the Lego's and he squealed ''Awesome thank your big brother.''

Eka said ''Your welcome Blueberry'' Madzie went to the bunkbed near the window of the basement and claimed the top bunk Nova flew over to a wooden beam and landed and circled the beam and laid down looking out across the room. Eka took the bottom bunk under Madzie and yawned and mumbled ''I'm going back to sleep'' and snuggled into the covers.

Rafael climbed on the top bunk and fell asleep too Madzie stayed awake with Max she was reading Max said ''Madzie''

Madzie hummed ''Yes Max''

Max bit his bottom lip and said ''Is it true someone wants to take Eka?''

Madzie lowered her book and said ''Why did you ask that Max?''

Max stopped playing and he looked at the older girl and he said ''I heard Daddy and Papa talking about it the other the other night I had a bad dream and I went to their door and daddy was telling Papa that Eka's real Papa had came into Uncle Reg's shop.''

Madzie said ''No one is going to take Eka Uncle Magnus wouldn't let that happen''

Max nodded and whispered ''Ok.''

Later that day

Magnus said ''Ok how do we get into Diagon Ally'' they were going to Gringotts to talk to the goblins about Eka's heir status.

Regulus said ''We go through the Leaky Cauldron'' he looked at the old bar front and they walked into the bar and Regulus went straight towards the back and people stopped to look at the Black Lord they assumed Regulus was dead and that Sirius was Lord Black but apparently that was wrong. Magnus and the other's watched Regulus pull out his wand and tap the bricks on the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and the wall moved and they saw a large ally behind the wall.

Magnus said ''Interesting I haven't seen a street like this since the early 1700's'' shaking his head.

Regulus said ''Britain's magical world is still in the dark ages America's and Japanese are much more advanced I'll take you to see York avenue it's a magical alley in New York.'' They walked into Gringotts's and Regulus said ''I have an appointment with Rangnok''

The goblin nodded and grunted ''Of course Lord Black right with way.'' A voice whispered ''you're here'' Magnus growled when he saw Sirius walking into the bank someone must have tipped him off.

Sirius looked at his son and smiled and his son went to a pale skinned male with a lot of tattoos on his arms and even his neck. He gripped his arm and the man rubbed his head and said ''Go with your Uncle angel.''

Eka nodded and said ''Ok Papa'' and ran to catch up with Regulus who had started to walk to Rangnok's office. Alec needed to have a conversation with Sirius Black.


	20. Gringotts Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts Part Two and Eka meets Harry and Sirius

Chapter Twenty- Gringotts Part Two

Alec looked at Sirius Black and said ''My name is Alec Lightwood-Bane I have been Eka's father since he was eight.''

Sirius said ''Sirius Black''

Alec said ''I know who you are''

Sirius said ''I just want to meet my son I didn't know about him if I did, I would have come back.''

Alec said ''Well that is up to Eka it's his choice do not force him because that will make him hate you just as Magnus does.''

Sirius looked at Alec and nodded and said ''Ok'' and looked at Remus and said ''Let's go I have gifts to buy.'' He took Remus's hand and dragged him out of the bank.

Eka looked at the goblin in front of them and the goblin said ''We need some of your blood for the Inheritance Test'' Eka took the knife and cut his hand and then let it drip onto the paper. Words appeared on the paper.

Eka Joyo Lightwood-Bane 

Heir to the Black Family, 

Parents- Sirius Orion Black and Magnus Bane

Warlock/Wizard Hybrid 

Eka said ''Do I have to go to Hogwarts?''

The goblin frowned at him and said ''Where did you hear that Heir Black?''

Regulus answered ''The ministry''

The goblin rolled his eyes and said ''No you don't have to go to Hogwarts you are a resident of Britain and America you have Dual Citizenship so you are still Heir to the Black fortune''

Eka nodded and Regulus said ''We need to exchange American money for wizardry money for here.''

The goblin nodded and they walked out of the room and Magnus walked up to them and said ''Come on you two we are going to the book store'' Eka grinned and nodded and ran off and down the stairs outside and ran into a body he opened his eyes and looked into Emerald green eyes.

Harry stood next to Neville outside of Gringotts while Frank and Alice went into the bank to get some gold so they could go shopping for school supplies. Harrison was crashed into and he groaned when he hit his head on the sidewalk. He looked up and saw a brown skinned teen with grey eyes. He shook his head seeing two of him and he said ''Um hi''

The boy smiled at him and stood up and said ''I'm sorry are you ok did I hurt you'' and helped him up.

Harry said ''I'm fine my name is Harry''

Eka smiled and said ''Eka'' he touched Harry's head and his eyes darkened.

Harry gasped when the dizziness went away, he said ''Wandless magic''

Eka said ''You had a concussion I just healed it and Wandless magic isn't really that amazing we have a lot of people in America who can do it.''

Harry asked ''Can you teach me?''

Eka answered ''I'm here for a week or two.''

Harry said ''We can meet in the Leaky Cauldron in three days''

Eka nodded and Magnus walked out and said ''Come on Eka let's go''

Eka nodded and said ''Coming Daddy!'' and ran off and waved to Harry and was gone with his family.

Harry looked and saw Neville and his parents behind him Neville was snickering softly and Harry said ''What!''

Neville said ''Don't mind us we were just watching you invite someone on a date being totally ignored.''

Alice grinned and cooed ''Harry just asked someone on his first date it was so adorable Frank did you snap a picture.''

Harry's face turned bright red and Frank took pity and said ''Alice don't embarrass the poor boy'' and rubbed Harry's head and said ''Come on let's go get your supplies.''

An hour later

Eka blinked at the man in front of them they had went to get Ice cream and Sirius stopped them and Magnus growled and Alec pulled him back to him holding him steady. Sirius looked at his son and said ''I saw that you liked books''

Eka said ''So you were stalking me'' Sirius's cheeks turned red and Eka looked at the books he had handed him and saw books on Runes and he said ''Thank you'' Sirius smiled and Eka stood up and said ''Um my name is Eka''

Sirius smiled and said ''I know my name is Sirius and this is my mate Remus''

Remus nodded at him and Eka looked at him and nodded softly and Sirius said ''I also got you a broom I don't know if you like to fly or not but my godson likes to fly so I thought you would like a broom too.''

Eka looked at the Firebolt and took it and said ''I don't know how to fly one of these.''

Sirius said ''I could teach you if you want me too'' Eka looked at his parents and Magnus was biting his tongue Alec nodded at him and Eka said ''Ok then I guess''

Sirius smiled and said ''Ok whenever you want to meet then we can meet''

Eka said ''I have to ask Daddy'' Sirius nodded and walked over and hugged him and Eka's eyes widened and he hugged Sirius back and Sirius dragged Remus off and Remus smiled at Eka and followed his mate.

Eka walked over to Magnus and Magnus pulled him into his lap and said ''I'm not angry Eka''

Eka looked at him and nodded and said ''It's just flying'' he looked the broom over and said ''It looks strange how can a broom fly I wonder.''

Magnus chuckled and looked at Alec and Alec smiled at him and said ''I'm proud of you Magnus''

Magnus mumbled ''I might hate him but I don't want Eka to hate him no matter how much I do Alexander.''

Alec rubbed Eka's head and Eka said ''Oh Daddy Papa I have a date in three days'' Alec spit out his water and said ''Excuse me what did you just say?''

Magnus laughed softly and Alec yelped ''Magnus this is serious our son just said he has a date in three days''

Magnus asked ''Is he cute? Or she''

Eka answered ''He's cute I don't think it's a date, date.''

Alec deadpanned ''That doesn't make me feel any better.''


	21. Harry and Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Alec and Magnus and Nova sees three bonds connecting her master one to Harry and two more to two unknown people

Chapter Twenty-One- Harry and Sirius

Harry looked and saw Sirius and Remus in the living room talking to Dumbledore and his parents Dumbledore said ''Ah Harry my boy''

Harry frowned slightly and said ''Headmaster.'' He looked at his parents and said ''Can I go to the leaky cauldron I would ask Neville to go with me but he and his parents are with his grandmother in Italy for the rest of the summer I'm meeting a boy I met outside of Gringotts he's going to teach me wandless magic.''

Lily and James looked at one another and Lily said ''We haven't met him before then I don't think…''

Harry said ''His name is Eka his family is here for a couple of weeks''

Sirius stood up and said ''I'll take you Harry'' Harry's eyes lit up he didn't like his parents that much but he loved his godfather's. Sirius said ''We can come back here I wanted to teach Eka how to fly anyway.''

Harry ran off to get his things so they could go. Remus said ''Sirius calm down''

Sirius said ''I'm going to have my son in the same room as I am I can't calm down'' Remus smiled at him and said ''You don't want to freak him out do you''

Sirius pouted and said ''No I don't.''

Harry ran downstairs and said ''Come on Siri'' and Sirius grinned and they left Potter Manor. Remus followed behind them and Harry asked ''How do you know Eka?''

Sirius looked down at his godson and answered ''You don't know I found out I have a son it's Eka he's mine he has two father's''

Harry said ''Oh he does have your eyes.''

Sirius stopped and said ''Yes he does doesn't he'' he grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked around the corner and saw Eka standing with his arms behind his back he was in a light blue blazer with a grey t-shirt underneath with jeans on. He had his hair in a ponytail braid over his shoulder. He looked up and grinned when he saw him and then Sirius and Remus walked out of the ally. Harry ran over and said ''He's my godfather and I told him who I was going to meet.''

Eka hummed and nodded accepting the answer to his silent question Rafael ran out of the Leaky cauldron and said ''Daddy and Papa are waiting inside to meet your boyfriend!'''

Eka's cheeks turned red and he yelped ''He's not my boyfriend Rafael'' Rafael snickered and ran away before Eka could retaliate Eka growled ''That was my little brother'' he spun on his heels and grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him with him. Harry's cheeks were red he moved his hand to Eka's hand and held onto it. Eka looked at their interlocked hands and hummed and they went to the table that Magnus had cleaned off using his magic. Magnus looked up from playing with Max and sneered at Sirius and Remus and then his face went neutral.

He looked back at Max and went back to poking him in the side and Max squealed ''Stop it daddy!'' his hair turned blue and Magnus chuckled and it went back to blond.

Harry said ''Um Harrold James Potter but just call me Harry please I hate Harrold'' he looked around and people didn't here him say his name he sighed in relief.

Magnus said ''I put up a ward around us your Harry Potter boy-who-lived I have heard of you since we arrived don't worry your not that well known in America.''

Harry sighed in relief and said ''I don't like to be called the Boy-who-lived my grandparents were killed because of them not just Voldemort but everyone else too.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Well don't worry we don't really care about your country's problems''

Eka squeaked ''Daddy!''

Magnus said ''What'' Magnus said ''This is my husband Alexander my baby boy Max and Rafael my second oldest'' he pointed to each one.

Harry put out his hand and Alec looked at him and shook his hand hard and Harry gulped and Alec said ''I'm Eka's Papa''

Harry said ''It's nice to meet you Sir''

Eka said ''Papa''

Alec looked at him and said ''Yes princess'' and Eka sighed softly.

Sirius said ''Is it ok if I take Eka to the Potter manor then I can teach him how to ride his broom and he can teach Harry wandless magic I will bring him back here tonight''

Magnus opened his mouth and Alec said ''It's fine isn't it Mags''

Magnus growled and his cat eyes flashed and he stood up and walked over to Sirius and growled ''If something happens to my child Sirius Black I will throw you into hell myself and leave you to rot in the flames do you understand I will make your Voldemort look like a tiny newborn kitten compared to me.''

Sirius said ''I won't let anything happen to him I promise''

Magnus backed away from him and kissed the top of Eka's head and said ''Send a fire message when your leaving love'' Eka said ''Ok Daddy'' and Magnus snapped his finger's and a portal appeared and said ''Come on my little one's let's go to the ferries wheel but first we have to pick up Regulus and Madzie we can go shopping afterwards so we can bring the other's souvenirs.'' He picked up Max and Nova came flying out of the portal and she landed on her master's shoulder.

Sirius yelped and said ''That's a dragon''

Eka grinned and said ''This is my familiar Nova isn't she breathtaking my grandfather created her for me'' Nova licked his cheek and put her head on top of his. Magnus Alec Rafael and Max walked through the portal and it closed after them. Nova stared at the people by her master she looked at Harry and she said ''You know you have a bond with him correct Eka.''

Eka looked at her and said ''You can see it''

Nova nodded and said ''I'm guessing you did not''

Eka said ''I haven't seen bonds yet''

Nova said ''I shall teach you to see them once we go home then''

Eka nodded and Harry asked ''You can hear her voice and what's a bond?''

Nova stared at him her eyes widened she answered ''It means you are my master's mate interesting you can hear my voice too I wonder if it's because of the bond.'' Nova's eyes went to two more lines connecting her master to two unknown mates and she mumbled ''This shall be interesting.''

Sirius took Eka's hand and said ''To get to Potter Manor we have to apparate it will feel like your being sucked into a straw Remus can you take Harry'' Remus nodded and Nova held onto her master she didn't like the sound of this. They popped away and appeared before Potter manor's gates. Sirius said ''Welcome to Potter Manor Eka''

Eka looked at the huge house and thought ''Only three people live here'' he looked at his mate Harry was staring at the house with a vacant exasperation. He walked over to Harry and interlocked his hand into his and Harry looked at him and smiled softly.


	22. Potter Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka meets Dumbledore and he's not thrilled. Magnus and Alec have a little romantic moment.

Chapter Twenty-Two- Potter Manor 

Eka walked into the manor and there was a pop and the creature said ''Master Harry is back's''

Nova asked ''Can I eat it?''

Eka said ''No you cannot!'' Nova pouted in a dragon way and then went to sit on the top of Eka's head.

Harry snickered and said ''Bipsy we will be outside if you want to bring us something to drink''

Bipsy said ''I be's doing that would Dragon like a piece of meat'' Nova's eyes locked onto the creatures and she nodded and the house elf was gone with a pop.

Harry said ''I'll take you outside Sirius and Remus can get our brooms.''

Eka said ''I can get mine from my room''

Sirius and Remus said ''You can't leave the wards without…''

Eka rolled his eyes and said ''I could but I won't need to'' his eyes glowed and he snapped his finger's and the broom Sirius had given him appeared in front of him and he plucked it from the air.

Harry said ''I have never seen that before''

Eka said ''That's because your magic is different from ours your completely human, I'm not your magic is weak compared to ours.''

Dumbledore walked into the area with Lily and James following behind him he said ''Eka my boy…''

Eka growled ''Don't call me that I don't know you and I don't like you your magic was all over that letter that was sent to me old and weak magic.''

He looked at Harry and said ''Come on Harry I wish to learn how to fly on a broom.''

Sirius and Remus followed them and Harry grinned and said ''He's so cool'' and ran after the younger teen.

Eka blinked when his father biological father sat down on the broom Eka said ''That looks uncomfortable''

Sirius said ''It has charms on it''

Eka nodded and said ''Up'' and the broom flew into his hand and his eyes widened and he looked at Sirius.

Sirius said ''Go on'' and Eka straddled the broom and he felt the broom start to rise up and he looked at Sirius and then took off on the broom and laughed happily. He was pushing the broom faster and faster Sirius was down on the ground watching his son dropped down and then went back into the air he whooped.

Harry said ''Well let's go'' and took off too following after him.

Sirius said ''Bring out the snitch Remus'' Remus opened his hand and the Snitch was released. Remus stayed on the ground watching from there he didn't care for flying.

He smiled when Eka screamed ''I'm going to get it first!''

Harry yelled back ''I'm the youngest seeker in this century I don't think so.''

Two hours later

They landed and Eka laid down on the grass exhausted he hummed ''I like flying my way more though but it makes me tired too.''

Sirius said ''Your way'' leaning against Remus.

Eka said ''All warlocks have a mark that makes them unique I have two my daddy's cat eyes when I perform magic and my wings, I got them from my grandfather he's a fallen angel he doesn't have them anymore though.''

Sirius said ''Can I…''

Eka shook his head and mumbled ''Not ready to show you.''

Sirius said ''It's ok I understand''

Eka looked at him and nodded and looked at Harry and said ''Come on do you want to practice wandless magic.'' Harry nodded and lead him inside to the library were his school books were.

He said ''We can start with first year spells'' Eka nodded and started to explain how to will his magic outside of his body.

In London

Magnus watched his youngest children and Madzie on the ferries wheel. He missed Eka horribly his baby should be here with them. Alec put a hand on his lower back and said ''He's fine Magnus''

Magnus said ''I know that''

Alec kissed the top of his head and said ''How about after this ride we go up''

Magnus looked at his husband and smiled and said ''Are you asking me on a romantic ferries wheel ride Alexander.'' Alec's cheeks turned red and Magnus grinned and said ''I would love to Alexander.''

Regulus gagged from behind them and Raphael chuckled and said ''We will take the kids to get some ice-cream then so you two can be alone.''

Magnus hummed ''I appreciate it''

Raphael nodded and whistled to the children and said ''Rapido kids Ice-cream for everyone'' and

Max and Rafael screamed ''Yay!'' Madzie took Regulus hand walking slowly with her Daddy.

Magnus took Alec's hand and said ''Come on Alexander let's go to the top'' and got into the car and sat down and Alec took his hand and kissed his lips and Magnus put his forehead to his and said ''I love you Alexander.''

Alec said ''And I love you Magnus Bane'' Magnus interlocked their fingers and watched as they went to the top of the wheel and used his magic to jam the machine. Alec said ''Magnus''

Magnus said ''Yes my love'' and laid a head on his shoulder and just looked across the city and sighed happily and Alec put his chin on top of Magnus's head and looked across the city too relaxing with his husband.


	23. Dinner and Grandfather's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus meets Sirius.

Chapter Twenty-Three- Dinner and Grandfather's 

Eka sat down and Harry said ''It's almost dinner time and Lily and James invited the Weasley's over I only get along with the twin's and Bill and Charlie but they work now.''

Eka nodded and said ''I should go my parents should be at the house now.''

Harry said ''Do you have to leave?''

Eka said ''Yes I have to go'' and grinned and they walked downstairs.

A red-haired girl ran over and said ''Hi Harry''

Harry said ''Ginny'' and Eka growled softly when he could see the hearts in her eyes. Eka walked in the living room and Harry took his hand and Eka looked at their hands and his cheeks turned red. They looked at each other and Eka grinned and kept walking.

They walked in and Lily and James were talking with Molly and Arthur Weasley Molly looked and said ''Harry dear'' she looked at Harry's interlocked hands and she almost opened her mouth but stopped when the hand wasn't her daughters.

Eka walked over and said ''I have to go Dad''

Sirius froze and he said ''Dad you called me Dad''

Eka said ''Sorry if you don't want me…''

Sirius said ''It's fine! Why don't you stay for dinner please?''

Eka said ''I have to call my parents.''

He let go of Harry's hand and ran his finger through the air and fire followed his movements the fire disappeared and Harry mumbled ''Awesome''

Eka said ''My Papa uses his stele to send them this is the first time I have tried it.'' A ember appeared and he took it from the air and it was a paper he read it and it turned to ash once it was done he said ''Papa says it's ok'' another paper appeared and Eka took the paper and said ''Daddy doesn't like it but he consented as long as I'm home before 10 we are going home Rafi has to be back in Idris tomorrow.''

Sirius said ''Idris I have never heard of that place before.''

Eka said ''It's another world Papa's from there it's where the shadowhunter school is.'' He sat down and Harry said ''Can you tell us more what are shadowhunter's''

Nova flew in and she was covered in sparkles she screeched ''Two devils did this to me Eka!''

Eka took her and cleaned her off and said ''Nova are you ok love?''

Nova put her head in his neck and said ''It was horrible one second I was hunting an elf and the next I was covered in sparkles!''

Eka said ''That's what you get for hunting the house elves.''

Harry was snickering Nova looked at him and said ''It's not funny''

Harry said ''I think she ran into Fred and George'' said twins walked out and they looked at the dragon and said together ''You can hear her talking to''

Nova huffed at them and she got on top of Eka's head. She huffed ''You don't need those two as mates Eka.''

Eka giggled at his familiar an elf said ''Dinner's be ready''

30 minutes later Sirius said ''So Shadowhunter's.''

Eka looked up from his plate Eka said ''They are half Angel half human Rafi's one too Papa found him in Argentina. Max is a warlock like Daddy and I Daddy found Max in Idris his parents abandoned him as a baby because of his blue skin and hair.''

Sirius said ''Regulus has a daughter too''

Eka said ''Madzie's godmother had custody but she was sentenced to the city of bones after she did something terrible Madzie stayed with Uncle Regulus and his mate Raphael they adopted her soon after.''

Remus said ''What did she do?''

Eka said ''She was kidnapping mundane's girls and giving them to demon's so they could end up pregnant she wanted the babies she was caught when she took Clary my Uncle Jace's girlfriend trying to make an Shadowhunter demon baby she wasn't caught then but she's in the city of bones for it now.''

Harry said ''Mundane's''

Eka said ''Regular human's downworlder's are Vampire's werewolves Seelie's and the warlock's Seelie's are fairies the ShadowHunter's protect Mundanes and downworlder's.''

Remus said ''There are Werewolves in America''

Eka said ''Yes, they are everywhere and you should stop taking wolfsbane it's toxic to wolves''

Sirius said ''It's to keep his humanity on the full moon''

Eka looked at him and said ''Our werewolves keep their humanity when they change and they can change whenever they want it must be different here but wolfsbane is poison that's why he looks so weak''

Remus said ''I don't want to hurt anyone''

Eka said ''I will ask Papa to ask Luke to talk to you about it maybe he can help. Luke is the alpha of the New York Wolfpack he's friends with Papa and Daddy.''

Sirius said ''I don't think your Daddy will like us being in New York''

Eka said ''Daddy will be fine'' and waved him off. Nova yelped and everyone looked down at her. Eka said ''Grandfather'' and turned.

An Asian man was behind him he hugged him and the man said ''I tried New York and your little angel family members told me your parents took you on vacation. Your daddy refused to tell me where you were so I tracked Nova down.''

The man looked and saw wands pointed at him and he rolled his eyes and said ''Don't make me break those silly little sticks'' he sneered at them he hated humans with a passion.

He looked at Sirius and growled ''you're the one who impregnated my son!'' he moved his finger's and Sirius was pinned to the wall gripping his throat trying to get air.

Eka said ''Grandfather stop it please!''

Asmodeus growled and looked at him and said ''Why are you here why did your father's let this scum near you, you shouldn't even be near this filth and you have three human mates!'' He could see the bonds connecting the two twins to his grandson and the other boy.

Eka said ''I just wanted to meet him and I like him so please he's my dad.'' Asmodeus growled and dropped Sirius and he fell.

Asmodeus said ''Come Eka it's time to leave I'll drop you off at Magnus's townhouse''

Eka nodded and said ''Bye Dad''

Sirius said ''I don't want you to leave with him.''

Eka said ''He's my grandfather he would never hurt me'' Asmodeus opened a portal and Nova flew over to his shoulder.

Asmodeus said ''My Nova you have gotten big haven't you'' he rubbed the dragon's head and Nova purred and licked his fingers.

Eka walked over and said ''Bye Harry.''

Harry said ''Bye'' and Eka waved to Sirius and Remus and followed his grandfather through the portal.


	24. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec and their family are back in New York everyone goes to bed happy except one person

Chapter Twenty-Four- Home Again

Magnus grinned when he walked into their home Max ran straight to his Lego's and started building Magnus looked at Eka and Eka sighed softly and Magnus said ''What's wrong love?''

Eka mumbled ''I know you don't like Sirius daddy I understand that I do but I like him I want him in my life daddy'' Magnus bit his lip and sighed softly and sat down and crossed his legs and Eka sat in front of him on the coffee table.

Magnus said ''I will tolerate him for you Eka I have Alexander now I shouldn't stay angry at your father I'm sure he had his reason's and I do believe he would have stayed if he had known about you but Eka I don't trust the people he is friends with they have a boy who is a couple of months older then you as their hero they except a child to beat a man who is years older than him no one should do that to a child I only want you around Sirius Eka no one else.''

Eka grinned and said ''Ok can Harry come over here too maybe the twin's I need to get to know them''

Magnus looked when he heard a glass break and he looked and saw his husband gripping a glass tightly and Magnus hummed ''Are you ok Alexander?''

Alec grunted ''I dropped a glass'' he looked at Eka and said ''Aren't you a little young to be dating one but now two more.''

Eka said ''I'm not dating them Papa I want to wait I just want to get to know them and become friends for now.''

Alec felt a bit better after hearing that he sighed and looked at Magnus and Magnus said ''If I'm dealing with Sirius you will have to deal with this my angel.''

Alec sighed and said ''Fine'' and threw up his hands in the air and he said ''Just no dating until your 18 at least will you do that for Papa''

Eka hummed ''Sure Papa.''

Alec sighed in relief and said ''Ok'' and nodded in acceptance.

Eka yawned and said ''Night Daddy Papa.''

He stood on his toes and kissed Alec on the cheek and hugged his Daddy and Magnus rubbed his back and he said ''I'm happy you like Sirius I really am Eka'' Eka grinned at him and Magnus kissed the top of his head and Eka kissed Max on the cheek it he was tired from his long day. He had created his very first international Portal today and it had tired him out Magnus had been so proud when they walked into the apartment building from the London townhouse that he had taken Max Rafael and Eka out for ice-cream before Rafael had to go back to Idris for school. Alec had wanted to carry Eka to the apartment but Eka told him he was a big kid now he didn't need to be carried by his Papa Max had no problem taking his spot-on Alec's back.

Four hours later

Max had gone to bed an hour earlier Alec and Magnus had gone to their room after he had passed out in his racecar bed. Alec got undressed and dressed in his sleeping sweatpants. Magnus sighed softly getting rid of his makeup and jewelry. He ran his finger's through his hair and got rid of the color and the glitter and it went flat against his head reaching the bottom of his ears when it didn't have gel and glitter and color's in it. Magnus said ''It's time for a haircut I believe.'' He loved his son's long hair but he hated it on himself he never let it grow to the middle of his neck it was to much work to keep it perfect like that.

Alec hummed with his eyes closed Magnus crawled onto the bed and laid his head on Alec's shoulder and Alec placed a hand on Magnus's hip. Magnus ran his finger's through Alec's chest hair and Alec just relaxed letting him do as he pleased. Magnus looked up at him and said ''Alexander.''

Alec mumbled ''Hmm''

Magnus said ''Do you think it's my fault that Eka just met his father.''

Alec opened an eye and said ''No I don't think it's your fault I don't blame anyone you thought he was a mundane for the first year and then Regulus showed up and you figured out that he wasn't a mundane I understood why you were upset Regulus could have told him but he didn't because he thought he was doing the right thing for Eka both of you did you were angry and I think it would have turned Eka bitter if you had told him that his father abandoned you and him. I think it's a good thing he met him now and that he decided to give him a shot I don't think he would have if you had told him about Sirius before now, now let's go to sleep Mags.'' Magnus looked at him and smiled softly and nodded slowly kissing his chin and he fell asleep with Alec.

In England

Sirius laid in his bed and said ''He called me dad did you hear Remus?''

Remus smirked and said ''Yes I heard Siri''

Sirius hummed happly and said ''Should we send a letter to him in the morning.''

Remus hummed ''Sure Siri.''

Sirius laid his head on Remus's chest and said ''I like being a dad Remus''

Remus said ''I'm glad you like being a dad too.'' Sirius hummed and fell asleep on his chest and Remus rubbed his back and looked down at Sirius and the bags under Sirius's eyes had lessened he was glad of that. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with his mate.

Potter Manor

Lily Potter said ''Molly saw Harrold holding Sirius's son's hand earlier what if he breaks the marriage contract Sirius's family is dark what will people think.''

James said ''Harrold disserves to marry someone he loves Lil's we did it''

Lily said ''But James…''

James shook his head and said ''No Lily this is the end of the conversation if he loves Eka then we are going to accept it'' Lily frowned at him and James turned over and went to sleep ignoring the heated glares his back received and falling asleep.


	25. New York Visit Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Sirius's Visit to New York.

Chapter Twenty-Five- New York Visit Part One

Sirius Remus and Harry and the Twin's looked at the MACUSA headquarters a black woman walked over to the and she sneered ''Sirius Black I'm shocked that you actually came by our ministry to ask if you could come into my country''

Sirius said ''Madam President I'm just here to see my son I wanted to get on your good side.''

The woman sneered and said ''I know of your son he's one of the most gifted students of Salem Academy.'' She looked at her assistant and said ''Print them a 24-hour visitor's portkey for each one of them after 24 hours the portkey will take them back to the British ministry.''

The man nodded and said ''Yes madam president'' he waved his wand in a long motion and a pass appeared around their neck's Sirius said ''Thank you'' the woman nodded pointed them to the exit.

Magnus Bane checked the wards surrounding institute strengthening the wards where they needed to be strengthened. Magnus looked and saw Eka firing off arrows at rapid speed then the bow was gone and throwing daggers replaced them and he threw arrows into the dummies on the other side of the room. Eka was breathing fast and sweating Eka spun around and grinned and said ''Daddy!'' and ran over.

Magnus grinned at him and said ''Very good love.'' Magnus said ''Shall we go to lunch''

Eka nodded and said ''I have to get changed first'' Magnus snapped his fingers and Eka was dressed in a galaxy fleece hoodie and light blue jeans his hair was down. Eka hummed ''I like this hoodie daddy.''

Magnus grinned ''I know'' he took his arm and said ''We need to pick up Madize we will have a day to ourselves.''

Eka said ''Ok Daddy'' and Magnus opened a portal and walked into Regulus's house.

Regulus walked into the living room and said ''Hey Magnus''

Magnus looked at him and said ''What's up Regulus''

Regulus said ''Nothing what are you doing here''

Eka said ''We came to get Madzie to take her out to lunch''

Magnus said ''And shopping.'' Regulus said ''Um she's in the kitchen before you go inside I have to warn you…''

Sirius said ''Hello Magnus''

Eka's eyes whined ''Dad!'' and rushed over to Sirius

Magnus's eyes locked onto Sirius and he said ''Sirius.''

An hour before Magnus arrived at Regulus's

Regulus sat down at long last Madzie was in her room listening to music he sighed and leaned back on his comfortable couch he closed his eyes and then there was a knock on the door he growled ''Really!'' He walked to the door and opened it and hissed ''What!'' His eyes widened when he saw his older brother at the door.

Sirius looked at the nice cozy home Regulus had there were flowers on the outside and a porch swing on the porch. He looked at Remus the twin's and Harry and said ''Come on then'' he knocked on the door.

Three minutes later Regulus walked to the door his long hair down and he hissed ''What!'' his eyes widened a fraction by not that much but it was noticed.

Sirius said ''Hey Regulus''

Regulus said ''Sirius what a surprise'' he looked at the other's and he said ''Lupin the boy-who-lived and the twin Weasley's come on in then'' he moved out of the way and they walked into the house and Sirius saw moving pictures of a small dark skinned child waving at the camera. Regulus said ''We don't have a lot of muggle friends so.'' There was a non-moving picture of Regulus a Mexican teen and the same dark-skinned child there were several pictures with the girl growing up.

The same girl ran down the stairs and said ''Daddy where's Papa is he at Hotel Dumort or somewhere else…'' she stopped when she saw the group downstairs. She said ''Is that Eka's dad well his sperm donor''

Regulus's opened and closed his mouth in shock he yelped ''Madzie where did you learn that from''

Madzie said ''Um the internet daddy'' Regulus opened and closed his mouth speechless regulus said ''I need a drink''

Madzie said ''What it's what he is right?''

Regulus sighed and said ''No he's his other father now''

Madzie said ''Oh ok''

Regulus walked over and grabbed her shoulder's and said ''He's also my older brother so he's your uncle Sirius.''

Madzie's eye's narrowed and she looked at him and she walked over and said ''Madzie Isabelle Black-Santiago it's nice to meet you Uncle Sirius sorry about the sperm donor thing'' her back straight she was Regulus's child alright. She held out her hand and Sirius pulled her into a hug and she yelped and patted his back awkwardly Remus smirked and Madzie looked at her Daddy and mouthed ''Help Me'' Regulus saved his daughter by pulling her into his chest. He said ''Come on let's go get something to eat''

Madzie said ''I'm starving'' she walked into the kitchen. Madzie started to talk with Harry wildly Fred and George started to talk about the different muggle stuff in the kitchen and Madzie would answer their questions.

The wards sounded and Regulus walked into the living room Sirius followed a few seconds later he said ''Hello Magnus.''

Magnus looked at him and said ''Sirius'' ''You should have called it's going to be our day today I was hoping to bring Madzie along''

Madzie yelped ''Magnus''

Magnus grinned ''Sweet pea'' and he caught her when she jumped him.

Eka said ''Can they come Daddy''

Magnus looked at Sirius and said ''Fine they can come but we are going to have to change lunch into Dinner then'' he looked at the table and Eka grabbed a sandwich and sat next to Harry and Harry grinned at him.

Sirius said ''Thank you Magnus''

Magnus said ''I didn't do it for you I did it for Eka since you're here for 24 hours I didn't want you to have to waste the trip but next time call Regulus ahead if your coming to visit Eka.'' Sirius walked over to Eka and Eka grinned up at him.


	26. New York Visit Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the New York Visit

Chapter Twenty-Six- New York Visit Part Two

Magnus said ''Come on you five Madzie your going with Eka''

Madzie asked ''Can I try to make a portal?''

Magnus said ''Sure sweet pea'' Madize stood up and she put her hand up and a portal appeared

Magnus stepped through and he smiled and said ''Good Job sweet pea the ally beside the mall'' Madzie grinned happily.

They walked through and she closed the portal Magnus said ''Shall we?''

Eka grinned and grabbed Madzie's hand and pulled her with him and said ''Come on let's go shopping there's this outfit I wanted to buy.''

Eka and Madzie were gone Magnus said ''He likes to shop.'' He walked away and Sirius and their group followed after him.

The twin's and Harry looked around the mall with wide eyes Eka and Madzie walked into Rue 21 and went absolutely insane. Eka grabbed Harry's hand and went to boy's section. The twin's followed and Sirius Remus and Magnus went to the food court. Magnus sat down and said ''I wanted to apologize Sirius'' Sirius opened his mouth and Magnus said ''Let me finish when Regulus found me at my baby shower and I found out about Regulus being a wizard and not a mundane I could have found you and told you about Eka and I didn't I was angry I'm sorry.''

Sirius said ''I could have came back to try to explain and I didn't I didn't know about Eka but I could have came back and explained why I left or at least sent a letter or left a letter I'm sorry too'' Magnus looked at Remus and nodded and saw his husband and his siblings.

Magnus walked over and Alec said ''We just finished taking care of a shapeshifter demon''

Magnus kissed him on the lips and said ''Max''

Alec said ''He's with mom Eka''

Magnus hummed ''Rue 21 with Madzie'' Alec looked at Sirius and Remus and Magnus said ''They came over for a while to see Eka.''

Alec nodded and Izzy said ''Come on Magnus there's this dress I want your opinion on'' she walked over to Magnus.

Magnus held out his arm and said ''Of course my dear'' they left the other's.

At Rue21

Eka held a black and white top to Harry's body he shook his head and looked at a light green top and held it up it buttoned in the front. He hummed ''This green goes well with your eyes maybe some jean's.'' He handed the outfit to Harry and said ''Go on try it on'' Harry looked at where he was pointing and Eka shooed him.

Harry smiled at him and went to where he was told. Eka looked at the twin's and grinned with a mischievous look in his eyes. Fred gulped and said ''Did Sirius just call for us my dear twin''

George said ''I think he did''

Eka grinned ''Oh no you don't'' he snapped his finger's and they were immobile. He dragged them to with him.

George said ''You have to teach us how to do that for our pranks I can make a charm using it.''

Eka grinned and said ''I'll show you if you two try on some outfits for me''

George said ''Yes''

Eka grinned looking at Fred and said ''He agreed for both of you'' and Fred looked at his brother in betrayal.

George said ''Sorry'' and grinned at his twin Eka snapped his fingers and they were able to move again.

Eka said ''It won't be that bad promise'' Fred sighed.

Eka grinned at him and kissed his cheek and Fred quickly said ''Anything you want''

Eka walked over to the dark blue shirt's and said ''Fred's eyes are lighter blue while George's eyes are a darker blue but Fred's hair is a darker red and George's looks a little bit lighter.''

Fred and George looked at one another Fred asked ''You can tell us apart?''

Eka hummed ''Yep it's little things like Fred you have more freckles then George and George is a bit taller then you''

George said ''Our family can't tell us apart well Harry can tell us apart.'' Eka walked over to George and held up the top he had in his hand. He hummed ''Blue is more your color maybe some jean's like Harry but a darker color'' he walked over to the purple shirt's and toke out a light purple shirt and held it up to Fred and said ''You would look good in purple'' he held out the shirt and hummed ''I think leather pants would suit you.'' He did the same to them and shooed them to the dressing rooms and Fred and George left him and Harry opened the door to his and walked out and Eka walked over and smiled at him and said ''Green is your color.''

Harry said ''My parents would kill me if I wore green it's to Slytherin''

Eka frowned and said ''Uncle Regulus said that Slytherin house is for being ambitious, cunning, and resourceful traits I don't see the problem with that.''

Harry said ''I know my best friend Draco is in Slytherin I don't have a problem with the house I'm always there but everyone says the only ones that go into Slytherin are dark wizards.''

Eka rolled his eyes and said ''That's dumb Uncle Regulus isn't a bad person''

Harry said ''Draco isn't a bad person either.''

Eka smiled at him and Eka said ''Go on are you going to get it''

Harry said ''I will get it even if I can only wear it with you''

Eka smiled at him and said ''Are you asking me out on another date Harry'' Harry smiled at him and went back into dressing room.

Eka smiled when the twin's walked out and Fred said ''I think I enjoy leather'' and looked at his but in the mirror. Eka's eyes looked at his but in them too. Fred looked at him through the mirror and smirked and coughed Eka's cheeks turned red and he looked at George and Fred said ''I like that outfit Gred''

George looked at himself in the mirror and said ''I like it too Forge''

Eka smiled and Madzie said ''Come on you guys let's go find Magnus and the other's I'm starving'' Eka's stomach growled too and he said ''I am too, go get dressed and then we can pay for our outfits.'' Madzie and Eka walked away and she was showing him the outfits she had picked out for him and her.

Madzie said ''I like them''

Eka smiled at her and said ''I like them too'' Madzie interlocked arms with his and Eka laid his head on top of his sister's and Madzie grinned at him and snuggled into his shoulder they were close ever since they had met, they were always together. Harry and the twin's met them at the cash register and they paid. After that they all walked out of the store and headed towards the food court to meet Remus Sirius and Magnus.


	27. Luke and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meet's Sirius and the other's Max is being temperamental about his big brother.

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Luke and Max

Luke walked into Magnus's apartment and said ''Magnus I need a potion to calm down a pack member he's newly turned I tried Regulus but…'' he sniffed and growled softly and then his eyes narrowed at the wolf sitting on the sofa of Magnus's home. Remus gulped at the other wolf who was clearly an alpha.

Eka walked in and said ''Luke!'' and jumped the growling werewolf.

Luke stopped growling and looked at Eka and smiled softly at the teen he said ''Hello pup where's your parents.''

Keeping an eye on the wolf Eka hummed ''Daddy and Papa are at the institute to prepare for Rafael's ceremony I'm planning the party here you and grandma are coming right.''

Luke hummed ''Of course who are they little one?'' Nova flew into the room and following her was the twin's and Harry.

The twin's said ''Oh come on Nova we just want some of your scales'' Nova hissed at them in outrage.

She squeaked ''How dare you try to take my scales you will have to wait until I feel like granting you them'' she flew onto her master's shoulder and she looked at Luke and chirped and flew to him and he rubbed her head and said ''Hello to you too Nova'' looking at the three teen's who seemed to understand the dragon's chirping.

Eka said ''They are my mates Harry and Fred and George that's Sirius Black my biological father and his husband Remus he's a werewolf too everyone this is Luke Galloway he's dating my grandmother Maryse Lightwood and Alpha of the New York Pack.''

Luke stared at Sirius and chuckled Sirius said ''You're not going to kill me.''

Luke chuckled ''No but Maryse will'' he shook his head.

He said ''So that calming draught'' Eka nodded and waved his hand and focused on pulling the calming draught from his Daddy's cabinet. Eka plucked it from the air when it appeared in front of him and Luke said ''Thanks pup'' and rubbed his head.

He gave him some cash and walked away and Eka said ''You don't…''

Luke said ''Too bad I wanted to pay for it and don't even think about placing it back in my pocket.''

He walked back out and Eka asked ''Can you teach Remus Luke?'' before he left.

Luke turned and looked at Remus and said ''I will when I have time, we would have to pick a time or place. I have a new wolf to calm down. I will see you at Rafael's Rune Ceremony.''

Eka said ''Ok'' and Nova flew back up to her master and landed on his shoulder.

Luke left the apartment and a portal opened and Max ran in and said ''Eka, Eka I baked cookie's with Simon Nana tried to make them but she sucks at cooking like Aunt Izzy'' he whispered the last part.

Magnus chuckled walking into the apartment with Alexander. Eka grinned and said ''That's amazing Max'' Max grinned with pride and hummed and gave him a chocolate chip cookie and Eka took a bite and said ''Thank you love'' and kissed his cheek and Max looked at the group and held onto his brother's neck tighter and his eyes flashed blue and he growled softly.

Max whispered ''Can you tuck me in big brother?''

Eka said ''Of course little brother.'' Max looked back at them when Eka put him on his shoulder Max frowned his face at the people in his living room and then snuggled his face into his brother's neck.

Sirius asked ''Was it just me or does the little guy hate us?''

Magnus answered ''He hates you and Max likes everyone'' sipping his tea. Alec said ''He doesn't hate you''

Magnus looked at his husband and Alec said ''While it's true he doesn't frown or growl at people that doesn't mean…'' he thought about it and sighed and said ''Ok maybe he does hate you.''

Sirius felt the portkey's heating up and he said ''I should tell Eka goodbye we have to go in two minutes.'' Sirius walked down the hallway and knocked on the door and Max frowned at him and Sirius said ''I just wanted to tell you I'll see you soon ok''

Eka grinned and nodded and said ''See you later Dad''

Sirius kissed the side of his head and walked out and the door slammed shut behind him and Sirius turned and looked at the closed door and sighed softly ''Maybe he does hate me and he walked to the living room and said ''Bye Magnus Alec'' the two nodded and Sirius and the other's popped away.

In the bedroom

Eka said ''Blueberry what's wrong?''

Max snuggled into the blanket's and turned on his side and Eka sighed and got under the blankets with him and laid on his side and wrapped his arms around Max's body and said ''Come on Max tell me what's up why are you being so mean to Sirius huh.''

Max turned around and then said ''Wrap them around us please?'' Eka stood up and his wings unfolded and laid down pulling his brother into his chest and then wrapped them up in his wing's Max's glamour fell and he whispered ''What if he tries to take you from us?''

Eka said ''Is that why your so mad at them.''

Max nodded and Eka ran his fingers through his blue hair and said ''Oh Max he won't try to take me from you I trust him but I will never ever leave you or Rafael or Daddy or Papa I love you guys too much to ever leave you I promise''

Max looked up at him and nodded and snuggled into his wings and said ''Stay with me ok.''

Eka grinned ''Of course anything for my baby brother''

Max nodded and listened to his heartbeat and whispered ''I'll apologize promise.''

Eka grinned ''Good'' and kissed his cheek and watched Max close his eyes and Eka smiled and put his head on top of Max's head and closed his eyes and heard ''Open up Eka'' and Eka moved his wings and Nova walked in and Eka closed his wings again and Nova walked in and laid on Max's pillow and yawned and she said ''Night Eka'' Eka said ''Goodnight Nova.'' Eka fell asleep and hummed softly and smiled in contentment.


	28. Rafael's Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's Rune Ceremony

Chapter Twenty-Eight- Rafael's Ceremony

Rafael looked around at the institute it was so formal he smiled when he saw his Papa and Daddy standing in front of the portal and Rafael ran over to his parents and hugged them tightly and smiled up at them and said ''Daddy Papa I missed you.''

Magnus smiled down at him kissed his forehead ''We missed you too angel'' Rafael looked at Alec and the shadowhunter was smiling at him he nodded.

Rafael grinned and asked ''Where's Eka and Max?''

Magnus said ''Eka's decorating''

At Regulus's

Eka hissed ''No, No over there please'' the tables floated over underneath the trees and Eka hummed ''Much Better'' he snapped his fingers and red and black table clothes appeared on the table candles with runes on the glass jars floated onto the table silverware appeared on each table. Eka looked at the raised table and grinned and red table cloth appeared on the table and he looked at the sign that ''Shadowhunter Rafael Lightwood-Bane'' on the table Eka smiled at his handywork.

Max ran out and said ''I got the glitter''

Eka grinned and said ''What's a party without a little bit of glitter''

Max asked ''Can I?'' Eka nodded and Eka watched as Max opened the jar and he sat it on the ground and closed his eyes concentrating and Eka smiled when the glitter from the jar floated out of the jar and floated to the tree above the head table where their family was going to sit. It stuck to the tree leaves. Max's face frowned up and then little lights floated and sat on the branches of the tree and Max opened his eyes Eka grinned and walked over and put his hands-on Max's shoulder's and his brother leaned against him and looked up at him and smiled clearly tired.

Eka whispered ''Good job Max'' and kissed his forehead and looked at the tree in awe. He raised his hand and magical lights filled up the yard. Eka said ''I think we did a fantastic job don't you Maxie.''

Max nodded with pride and said ''We did awesome!''

Eka nodded sagely and said ''I agree my grasshopper I agree with that statement now let's check on the food and then we can go get ready for the Ceremony.'' Max ran into the house and saw pots and pans floating around the kitchen Regulus was moving from pot to pot stirring and tasting and Maddie was sitting at the table polishing her fingernail's in a white maxi dress and flat's her hair was in puffs with sliver ribbons at the top of the puffs.

Raphael walked downstairs in black suit and his hair was slicked back and he said ''Maddie help your Daddy''

Maddie looked up and smiled and waved her hand and the food was prepared instantly and she said ''There''

Regulus frowned at his mate said ''I wanted to fix the food''

Raphael said ''You need to get dressed and you did fix the food Maddie just pushed a little magic into it to get it done'' and shrugged and kissed his lips and said ''Now move it'' and hit his butt.

Maddie groaned ''Not ok'' covering her fragile eyes.

Raphael chuckled softly and kissed the top of his daughter's head and said ''Love you too princess.''

Eka said ''I'm going to get Max and myself ready for the Ceremony ok'' Raphael and Maddie nodded and Eka walked upstairs to Maddie's room where their suits were Max was going in a light blue suit with a dark blue tie and Eka a light grey suit with a dark grey tie. Eka looked at his baby brother and helped him tie his tie.

Max grumbled ''I can do it Eka''

Eka said ''Well I want to help you this once ok'' Max nodded and Eka finished and spiked up his hair and he bopped him on the nose and said ''You look very, very handsome little man''

Max smiled up at him the five-year-old said ''Thank you Eka.'' Eka started to dress himself and put his hair in a braid with a white ribbon on the end. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded content with his appearance. He walked down and his Uncle was dressed in a dark green suit with a sliver tie Eka grinned.

Regulus raised an eyebrow and asked ''What I'm a Slytherin?'' he fixed a stray hair in his ponytail and nodded and said ''Come now children let's get to the Institute'' Eka made a portal and they stepped through.

Rafael ran over and said ''Eka!'' and hugged his brother and he hugged Max.

Eka asked ''Are you ready to get your first Rune Rafi?''

Rafael straightened out his stance and he said ''I'm ready''

Eka said ''Of course you are'' and smiled at him.

Alec walked out and said ''It's time Eka Max come on you stand next to the alter with me and Magnus'' the two nodded and walked into the room. Alec walked over to Rafael and said ''Come on Rafael'' and Rafael looked up at his father and Alec was looking down at with so much pride. Alec said ''I am proud of you Rafael very proud of all of my children'' Rafael was dressed in a white suit with a red tie. His hair was flattened and hung past his ears. He grinned at his father and took his hand and Alec gladly took his hand.

The Silent brother looked at Rafael and said ''Do you know the oath young one'' the voice rang out through everyone's heads.

Rafael nodded and breathed in and out and then said in a clear voice ''I stand before my fellow Shadowhunters / To the Angel, I entrust my life, To receive the rune of the Angel. / And vow to uphold the laws of Heaven. I take this Mark to honor Him; To bring His light into me... So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, The guardians of peace.'' He looked at the Silent brother and he heard sniffling and he looked and saw his grandmother smiling at him holding Luke's hand. He looked at his parents and Magnus were smiling and Alec was gripping Magnus's hand tightly with a rare grin on his face. He smiled and then looked back at the Silent brother and the brother took a stele and took his arm and drew his first rune on his forearm. Rafael closed his eyes in pain but then opened them back again in determination.

The rune was finished and the Silent brother said ''You Rafael Lightwood-Bane are now a Shadowhunter.'' Rafael grinned and walked to his family to show them his rune.


	29. Rafael's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's Party

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Rafael's Party

Raphael's eyes widened when he looked around the backyard he said ''Whoa'' he looked at his brother and smiled at him and said ''This is awesome thanks Eka.''

Eka grinned and said ''You're welcome Rafi'' there was a pop and he saw Harry Sirius and the twin's there.

Eka grinned and said ''Hi Dad''

Sirius said ''Hey Eka'' and hugged him and walked over to Rafael and said ''Congratulation's Rafael'' he handed the boy a long-wrapped gift.

Rafael stared at it and said ''Can I open it?'' he looked at his parents and they both nodded. Rafael grinned and opened the long gift and he pulled out black and sliver Katana's his eyes widened and he said ''Whoa!'' and Sirius said ''Their goblin forged they will stay sharp and they will always come back to you'' Rafael grinned and said ''Awesome thanks Sirius.''

Sirius grinned and a voice said ''They weren't made from the iron sister's then they are flawed.''

Max Eka and Rafael all looked and they yelped ''Grandma!'' and ran to a beautiful long-haired thick woman she didn't look like a grandmother at all.

She smiled at them and said ''Oh my beautiful boy's'' she kissed each of their cheeks. Luke was standing behind her with a hand on her lower back she frowned at Sirius she walked over to Magnus and Alec and kissed cheeks with Magnus and she smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. She frowned at the new people in the yard and she said ''This event is for family.''

Magnus said ''Eka invited them Rafael can tell us if he wants them here or not Maryse don't do this not today''

Maryse looked at her grandchildren and sighed and said ''Ok, ok'' and raised her hands.

Max climbed up onto the tree branch and shook it and a couple leaves fell and Rafael swung his Kanata's and sliced through all of the leaves he said ''Awesome they are so light!''

Eka said ''I want one weapon's too''

Sirius chuckled and said ''I brought you something to'' and he pulled out another box and then another and looked at Max and Max walked over and opened it and saw a box with a castle on it. Sirius said ''It's a mini replica of Hogwarts that you can build the figures talk to you and the season's change it's like um…'' he looked at Remus.

Remus said ''Lego's.''

Sirius nodded and said ''But it's magical''

Max took the box and said ''Thank you Sirius''

Sirius grinned and said ''You're welcome Max'' Eka opened his and saw a sword that was green and sliver he looked at the emerald's and Opal's on the hilt and Sirius said ''it's been in the Black Family for generation's.'' Eka picked it up and he felt a magic circling his hand tasting his magic Sirius said ''I was never allowed to touch that sword it's only for true black family member's'' Eka lifted it and smiled when the magic deemed him acceptable to hold it he could feel the different family curse's and magic on the weapon. He grinned and swung the sword Sirius said ''My parents told me that it belonged to Salazar Slytherin he crafted it himself.''

Eka grinned and said ''Thanks dad'' and put it down and hugged him.

Sirius smiled at him and said ''You're welcome Eka'' Harrison and the twins were standing to the side.

Eka walked over and smiled at them and said ''Hi you guys''

Harry said ''Eka'' and grinned and a pregnant woman walked into the backyard and Rafael cried ''Aunt Izzy.''

Izzy grinned and said ''Hello love you did so good at the ceremony it was perfect'' and she kissed his forehead she looked at Eka and walked over and said ''Eka this is a beautiful party'' Eka grinned and Izzy looked at the three boys and purred ''Eka are these the boy's Alec mutters about when he's punching his punching bag pretending it's their faces'' the twin's gulped and Harry's eyes widened.

Eka's cheeks turned red and he yelped ''Aunt Izzy!''

Izzy grinned and said ''What''

Eka said ''This is Harry Fred and George they are my mates'' he walked over to Izzy and said ''You guys this is my Aunt Izzy''

Izzy grinned and said ''Well at least their cute'' she looked the three boy's upside down she hummed ''They will be hotter when they grow up.''

Eka blushed and mumbled ''Izzy'' and Izzy giggled and said ''Quesada's mmm the baby has been craving spicy food for the longest time.'' She patted her nephew's cheek and kissed him.

Eka sat underneath the tree with Harry and the twins. He just listened to his family laughing and enjoying the party. There was a yelp and Eka looked and saw Rafael covered in paint. The twin's snickered and high-fived each other. Eka hummed ''You shouldn't have done that''

Fred said ''Why…'' George finished ''Not'' Eka grinned and they yelped when water was poured over them and the water kept coming the twin's ran off squeaking when the water became hot and then cold. The rain turned into glue and feather's and they were snickering watching them.

Eka hummed ''Max and Rafael team up when they start a prank war, they are vicious together.''

An hour later

Max and Rafael stared Fred and George down Magnus said ''Ok you four it's time for Max to go to bed''

Max whined ''Daddy!''

Max and Rafael were still covered in paint Fred and George in feather's and glue. Magnus said ''Come on love'' and picked up the five-year-old he yawned and Rafael yawned to.

Eka said ''Come on Rafael''

Rafael took his hand Eka took him through a portal Rafael yawned and said ''Thank you Eka for the party''

Eka smiled and said ''Your welcome little brother'' he kissed his forehead and said ''I'm very proud of you Rafael''

Rafael smiled at him and he mumbled ''I'm going to be the best shadowhunter ever I'm going to protect the downworld and the Mundane's promise''

Eka said ''I know you will'' he walked out of the room and closed the door to the room.


	30. Train Ride to Hogwart's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Third Year Train Ride

Chapter Thirty- Harry's Third Year Train Ride

Harry said ''Sirius'' Sirius had his arm wrapped around his godson going onto platform 9¾ everyone was staring at the boy.

Lily and James were talking to the paper's Lily said ''Come on over here Harrold''

Harry said ''Later Uncle Siri'' and walked to the train boarding the train ignoring the press.

He found the twin's and Lee Jordan and sat with them and the twin's grinned at him and said ''Harrykins!'' Fred said ''How was…'' George finished ''The rest of your weekend Harry.''

Harry smiled at the twin's and said ''It was fine you two I hung out with Neville most of the time.'' Neville and Luna walked in.

Luna smiled softly and she sighed happily ''You have found your mate finally Harry and demon twin's'' Harry and the twin's looked at her in shock and Harry patted his seat and Luna sat down and moved her hair out of her face. She grinned and said ''He should be here next year'' Harry and the twin's gathered in front of her and she giggled ''I won't tell you anything more'' she laid her head on Neville's shoulder.

Fred said ''Oh come on Luna don't hold out on us'' George said ''Yes blondie don't hold out on us.'' Luna hummed softly and looked out of the window.

Harry said ''Little moon won't tell us anything else trust me she likes to be cryptic.''

Luna grinned and Neville smiled at her and said ''So how was America you didn't tell me about it''

Lee said ''You have been to America and you didn't tell me!''

The twin's grinned at their best friend and said ''Just New York'' and shrugged at the same time.

Lee hissed ''Shut up''

The twin's said ''We will tell you'' Lee raised his eyebrow and George said ''We went to a huge mall and we went shopping for muggle clothes.'' Fred nodded and said ''We also went to a celebration for our soulmates younger brother that's all mostly.''

Harry nodded in agreement Lee said ''Oh ok then I'm forced to go to the mall with my sister's all the time.'' He looked at them and said ''Is your soulmate hot?''

Harry and the twin's answered at the same time ''Yes''

Lee looked at Harry with his eyes raised and said ''You too Harry''

Harry's cheeks turned red and he said ''Yes I have to share him with them''

Fred and George said together ''You mean we have to share with you''

Harry said ''I met him first''

Fred grumbled ''So'' George nodded the doors opened and Ron Hermione and Ginny walked in.

Ron said ''We have been looking for you mate.''

Harry grunted ''I've been with Neville my best friend like I usually am'' Neville grinned from behind his Herbology textbook. Luna had her feet in Harry's lap.

Ginny's face turned red and she walked over and said ''Can I sit with you Harry?''

Harry said ''No Luna's sitting there'' a ball of fire appeared and Harry took it from the air and the fire turned to paper and he smiled when he took it from the air.

A voice said ''Hello Harry'' and Harry looked and saw Eka's face on the paper. Harry's eyes widened and Eka said ''Dad and Remus gave me the spell they used to make the two-way mirror's and found a way to print it onto the paper itself it took a bit of practice but I'm happy with the results.''

Harry said ''Where are you?''

Eka looked around and said ''I'm in Eden'' there was a roar and Eka ducked and he hissed ''Nova!''

Harry said ''That was Nova''

Eka said ''Yes she's in her larger form here'' Fred and George jumped over to his seat and said ''Eka!'' and Eka grinned at the twin's and said ''Enlarge this I want to see the train compartment'' Fred flicked his wand and the paper grew and George stuck it to the window. Eka looked around and grinned and said ''That's better'' he looked around and smiled at them Nova's head popped into the frame and she huffed when she saw them. Eka cooed ''Don't be mean Nova.''

Lee whispered ''That's a freaking Dragon''

Eka grinned and said with pride ''She's my familiar my grandfather made her for me she's the first of her kind'' Nova purred at her master and licked his cheek.

Harry said ''How is Rafael?''

Eka said ''He went on his first mission yesterday he took out some Ravener demon's on his own yesterday he was almost bitten but Aunt Izzy got it with her whip just in time Papa was very proud of him.''

Harry said ''Ravener Demon''

Eka said ''They are demon assassins from the Shadow World. Stupid little things and they are really ugly'' Eka shivered Nova roared and Eka looked and said ''My grandfather is calling for me I should go I'm helping him clean out his living room today he has a lot of books that need to be organized Daddy would kill me if he knew I was here but I like him''

A voice said ''Eka'' Eka grinned and the Asian man that took Eka from the dinner appeared in the paper and he sneered when he saw who his grandson was talking to.

Eka grunted ''Be nice grandfather''

The man grunted ''Hello Little human's come before other demon's sense you''

Eka grinned and said ''Bye Harry, Fred, and George I'll send another letter soon if I'm not grounded by my parents because somehow Daddy always finds out about my visit's to Eden.'' and blew a kiss and the paper turned to ashes and blew out the window.

7 hours later

Harry Fred and George had smiles on their faces when they walked into the great hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table and totally ignored the headmaster's speech they did notice the food when it appeared. Lee snickered and threw a roll at the twin's and Fred said ''Hey!'' and threw mashed potatoes at Lee and Lee ducked and it hit Katy Bell and she growled at Lee and threw peas at them and that started a food war at the Gryffindor table. Harry sighed from his spot next to Neville and Neville looked at him and said ''Harry.''

Harry said ''Something's going to happen this year''

Neville hummed ''When is it a safe year for you?''

Harry said ''True'' going back to eating his dinner ignoring the feeling of dread for now.

AN

 

Sorry I haven't updated my other stories for a while well it hasn't been that long but I got a flu shot last week and now guess what I'm sick so I'm going to try to update this week don't worry this Update I had started before I got sick so I decided to finish it and post it.


	31. Letter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new Chapter for this one. Thank you for being patient with me I just have been busy and then sick and everything so this month I'm going to try to get back on track with my updating so he's the new Chapter Letter's. 
> 
> Eka sends Harry and the twin's a letter and a bad guy is on the loose.

Chapter Thirty-One- Letter's

Harry walked into the Great hall he heard everyone stop talking and he looked and saw everyone staring at him and Harry went to Neville and sat down next to him and he said ''What's going on Nev?''

Neville said ''You haven't seen the paper yet Harry'' Harry shook his head no and Neville handed him the paper and Harry made a small growling noise in the back of his throat when he saw Peter Pettigrew's picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He read ''Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban.'' Neville heard Harry's teeth start to grind. Pettigrew was the one who told Voldemort their location that Halloween night he had been arrested a week after it had happened and had been locked away in Azkaban now, he was free. Neville said ''Harry''

Harry said ''I'm fine.'' He looked and saw a tiny owl flying over to him with a letter in its beak it was a rare northern pygmy owl. It jumped in front of Harry and Harry said ''Who are you cutie'' the owl hooted softly and put the letter on Harry's empty plate. Harry opened the letter and he saw Eka's hand writing.

Hi Harry Fred and George,

I hope your first few days were good I'm learning a new potion from Regulus I think it's called

Draught of Living Death anyway I went with Papa on a mission I defeated a greater demon I'm a little bit bruised but I'm okay now. Daddy and Papa told me I could come to England for Yule so I'm spending Yule with Sirius and Remus.

I found my owl in the woods injured in a trap I healed him and he just stayed with me Nova keeps asking me if she can eat him. I named him Cuddles because he likes to cuddle in my arms. He can't fly very far so could you let him rest and feed him when he flies out of a window a portal will open up so he won't have to fly internationally. Just send a letter back with him and I'll get it.

Lot's of Love,

Eka

Cuddles was staring at the bacon with longing and Harry chuckled and said ''Get over here Cuddles.'' Cuddles hooted and hopped over to Harry and hopped into his arms and leaned back against his chest still staring at the bacon and toast now. Harry piled some on his plate along with pancakes. He started to feed the owl some bacon and the owl hooted his thanks and started eating.

Fred and George walked in and said ''Harrykins who is the tiny owl.''

Harry said ''It's Eka's here you can read his letter.'' The older boys nodded and sat in front of him and Fred read the letter while he held it George read it over his shoulder. Cuddles hopped over to the twin's when he saw their plates fill with food too and George said ''Good choice Cuddles'' and fed the owl a piece of pancake with syrup on it. The owl chirped and gulped the treat down.

He then went to Fred's goblet and stuck his head inside and lapped at the drink inside and Fred grumbled ''Sure drink it all.'' The owl pulled out his head and looked at him and then went back to drinking.

Lee laughed at the owl and said ''That's a smart owl'' Hedwig flew over and hooted at the owl and Cuddles looked at her and then went back to drinking Fred's drink. Hedwig hooted and Harry took a bread crust and gave it to her and Hedwig butted heads with her human and hooted and Cuddles flew over to her and they flew away together.

Harry said ''I'm going to write Eka back after classes are over for the day you two can give me your letter if you want''

Fred nodded and said ''This evening should be good'' and George nodded and they huddled together to plan a prank or something. Harry didn't know and he didn't want to know. Harry looked at the letter that Hedwig dropped off and saw blood drops on it and he smirked Hedwig didn't like Lily, James she didn't mind but Lily she always clawed at her. James must have been at work because usually Lily would get James to send the letter. Harry opened it and it said ''Harold.'' Harry frowned at that she knew he hated when she called him that he hated Harold. He saw a clipping of the newspaper from today and sighed softly and read the letter it was just telling him he couldn't go out by himself and about Pettigrew.

That evening

Harry sat down next to Neville and sighed softly and said ''Nev I will need your help with Herbology homework.''

Neville nodded and said ''I'm going to need your help with Potion's and Transfiguration''

Harry nodded and said ''Deal''

Hermione walked over and said ''I can help you Harry.''

Harry said ''No thank you Hermione I'm fine with Neville helping me he's top in that class anyway and all the other homework I know how to do on my own so thanks'' he looked at Neville and said ''First I need to write Eka I'll be back in a few minutes Nev'' Neville nodded and pulled out their books.

Harry pulled out his parchment and started to write his letter telling Eka about his day and his first few days of classes.

Fred and George were writing also about their day and the pranks they were planning and telling Eka about the prank they were planning for the next day. They were planning on changing the students into animal's and changing their fur colors to match the different house colors. George walked over Harry when they finished and gave him the letter's and Harry nodded and the three students went to the owlery to find the owl. They walked in and Cuddles was sleeping in a nest of hay. Harry poked him and said ''Cuddles'' Cuddles opened his eye and looked at them and chirped and Harry gave him the letter's. Cuddles nodded at them and fluttered out of the window and a tiny portal opened up and the bird flew into the portal and the portal closed after the small owl.


	32. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogsmeade for some shopping discreetly.

Chapter Thirty-Two- Hogsmeade Weekend

Harrison growled when McGonagall told him he couldn't go to Hogsmeade he watched as Neville walked by and asked ''Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?''

Harrison frowned at his godbrother and said ''No go on you finally got the nerve to ask Luna to go with you I'm not going to hold you back Nev'' Neville chewed on his bottom lip and sighed softly and nodded and walked out of the castle. He grumbled and walked through the castle. He sighed and he pulled out his invisibility cloak. He mumbled ''I'm going to Hogsmeade with or without their permission.''

He walked towards the entrance and then he was grabbed and he yelped he looked and the twin's said ''Shh Harrykins.''

The twin's dragged him towards the third floor and Harry yelped ''Where are you taking me?''

The twin's said ''Shh Harry!'' and took him to a statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor and Fred said ''Dissendium'' and the statue moved to the side and the twins took him through and they ended up in a small room and they said ''You want to go to Hogsmeade right.''

Harry said ''Of course''

The twin's said together ''Well there's a secret way so you won't be caught.'' George grinned and cooed ''Since your being naughty we thought we would help you get away with it.'' Fred opened a little hatch and said ''This lead's into Honeydukes basement'' George said ''You should know that we have gotten our gifts for Yule already so we won't be going.''

Harry grinned at them and said ''Thanks you guys''

The twin's grinned at him and Fred said ''Just don't get anything better than our gift's for Eka''

Harry slipped through the hole and said ''I can't guarantee anything''

The door shut and George and Fred said ''Hey!'' Harry snickered in the tunnel. He kept going and wrapped the cloak around him so he wouldn't be seen. He opened the opening to the candy shop and slipped up the stairs he looked at all the treats and went to the Chocolate Wands and grabbed two sets of them and two Cauldron Cakes and two huge boxes of Honeydukes Best Chocolate. He walked over to the cashier and paid for the treat's and walked out with his bags.

He went into Dervish and Banges and went to the different magical item's ran over to a jewelry stand and mumbled ''I don't think Eka would like a necklace''

The woman behind the counter and said ''Then perhaps a nice bracelet with protection runes on it'' Harry walked over and the woman said ''My word Harold Potter''

Harry grunted ''Harry please'' he looked at the bracelet.

He looked at the runes and she said ''The charms are storage area's not many young girl's stop by.''

Harry looked at the bracelet and said ''I'll take it'' The woman grinned and waved her wand and wrapping paper came out of her wand and the wrapping paper wrapped up the box she had put it in. Harry placed it in his bags and left the shop and went to get something to eat. He looked and saw Ron and Hermione along with Ginny and Dean.

He ordered some mincemeat pie and a butterbeer. He dug in with gusto and he sighed today was a good day he heard ''You sunk out of the castle.''

He looked up and saw Luna and Neville Luna had a soft smile on her face and she sighed happily ''He will love the gift and the chocolate so will the little ones.''

Harry smiled at Luna and said ''Thanks Little moon''

She smiled at him dreamily and interlocked her arm with Neville's and she said ''I would like some butterbeer as well I suppose you should hurry Bookworm and Red's are going to see you soon.''

Harry nodded and finished his food and said ''Later Neville Little moon'' he put on his cloak and left.

New York

Eka walked into his apartment and looked at his dad's and said ''Are you sure I can go to London?''

Magnus said ''Yes love you can go we can come by on Christmas and spend the day with Sirius and Remus.'' Alec looked at him in shock and Magnus grumbled ''Oh hush Alexander.''

Alec said ''I'm not going to say anything'' he smiled and went back to cleaning his swords and fixing his bow. Magnus grinned at his husband and said ''Go and pack.''

Eka grinned and ran off to go to his room to pack. He looked at the three gift's each for his mates and smiled. Nova flew over to his shoulder and she said ''I'm sure they will like them'' Eka smiled at his familiar and whispered ''Thanks Nova'' he looked over his owl and Cuddles was sleeping on his pillow. Eka grinned and rubbed his head with a finger and Eka went back to packing his suitcase. Nova laid in her bed and Eka smiled at her and then put his bag's away and laid down and sighed softly and snapped his finger's and the light's turned off. He couldn't wait to see Sirius again.

In England

Sirius mumbled ''Three days until Eka gets here Mooney''

Remus put his head down on his pillow and hummed ''I know Siri'' Sirius smiled at him and Remus pulled Sirius into his chest and mumbled ''I can't wait either I have gone rather fond of him as well''

Sirius looked at his husband and said ''Thank you Remus''

Remus hummed ''It's no problem love I love you he's apart of you that mean's he's my cub also.''

Sirius snuggled his face into Remus's chest and mumbled ''I love you too Mooney.'' Remus closed his eyes and they fell asleep like that.


	33. Home For Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka goes to England for Yule

Chapter Thirty-Three- Home for Yule

Eka picked up his bags and looked at his dad's and said ''I'll see you on Christmas''

Magnus kissed his cheek and said ''See you then love fire message us if you need us be careful.''

Eka said ''Okay Daddy.''

Alec kissed his forehead and hugged him and Eka wrapped his arms around his Papa's waist and sighed softly and looked up at him and Alec said ''See you on Christmas Angel''

Eka grinned up at him and said ''Okay Papa.''

Magnus waved his hand and a portal appeared and said ''Love you''

Eka said ''Love you guy's I kissed Rafael and Max already'' and stepped through the portal and Magnus closed the portal behind him.

Nova with Cuddle's in her claws flew in and roared and Magnus said ''Sorry you two'' and opened the portal again and Nova flew threw.

An Hour later

Harry, Fred, and George stepped off the train and looked and saw their parent's standing in the middle of the station. Sirius said ''Harry'' and Harry grinned and waved at his godfather and his godmother Alice was next to her husband. Sirius was next to Remus and Eka was standing beside him holding Nova in his hand's the dragon was looking around at everyone.

Harry Fred and George ran over and Eka grinned and said ''I missed you guys''

Harry said ''Missed you too.''

The twin's spoke at the same time ''We missed you more'' Harry looked at the twin's and they smirked at him and Eka smiled. Nova said in their head's ''All this lovey dovey is making me want to hurl.''

Eka looked at his familiar and said ''Nova!'' Nova huffed and flew over to Harry and landed on his head she said ''I shall rest in this nest now.''

Harry said ''I think she's comparing my hair to a bird's nest'' tugging at a stray lock of hair.

The twin's said ''It is like a bird's nest''

Harry said ''I combed it out this morning I swear.''

Eka said ''Maybe Daddy could find some type of hair shampoo to calm it down.''

Sirius and Remus walked over and said ''Harry your parent's want you to come home maybe on Yule you can come over or we could come to your house.''

Remus said ''Fred George your welcome to come over if you like''

Fred said ''We will use the Floo to get to your house Charlie and Bill are staying for Christmas we haven't seen then in a while'' George nodded in agreement. Eka stood next to a pillar he watched the other student's come off the train. He watched as a blond-haired boy went to his parents.

The boy looked at him and then walked over to Harry and said ''Hello Harry.''

Harry smiled at him and said ''Draco'' Draco looked at him and said ''Draco Malfoy'' and held out his hand.

Eka shook his hand and said ''Eka Lightwood-Bane''

Harry said ''Sirius is Eka's father''

Draco eyes widened a fraction and said ''That would mean we are family then.''

Eka grinned and Lily and James walked over and Lily frowned at Draco and Draco said ''I will send you an owl cousin.''

Eka grinned and said ''Okay I will be waiting.''

Draco looked at Harry and smiled at him and said ''See you after Yule Harry''

Harry said ''Okay Draco'' Draco walked over to his parents. They left via Floo and Sirius said ''Are you going with your parents?'' Harry opened his mouth and Lily walked over and answered for him.

Lily said ''Yes we will send you an invite to our Yule ball Sirius''

Sirius nodded and said ''Come on Eka''

Eka smiled at Harry and said ''See you later Harry.''

The twin's said ''See you on Christmas Eka.'' The twin's ran back over to their parents and followed them.

Sirius and Remus walked to the Floo and Sirius called out ''Grimmauld Place.'' They stepped into the Floo and Eka held onto his father and held his breathe and Sirius and Eka landed on their feet. The living room was bright and open he saw the tree he grinned and ran over and said ''This is amazing Dad.''

Sirius smiled and said ''Remus and I did it before we went to pick you up.''

There was a pop and Kreacher looked at Eka and said ''Black Heir Eka it's a pleasure to serve you young master'' he bowed over and over again.

Eka grinned and said ''You don't have to bow what is your name''

The elf's eyes widened and he said ''My name be's Kreacher''

Eka grinned and said ''It's a pleasure to meet you Kreacher.'' Kreacher's eyes watered and he said ''I be's getting young master tea and snack's'' and he looked at Sirius and Remus and frowned and popped away. Eka grinned and said ''I think he's cute'' and Sirius and Remus were looking at the empty spot in shock. Kreacher only spoke with kindness to Sirius's mother and Regulus.

Sirius said ''I'm glad he like's you Eka.''

Eka grinned at him and said ''Do I have a room here Dad''

Sirius said ''Of course you do its Regulus's old room.'' Eka followed his dad to his room and walked in and saw that it was sliver and green.

Eka grinned and said ''I love sliver and green.''

Sirius said ''Sliver and Green are Regulus's house color's I was a Gryffindor he was Slytherin I'm glad you like them.'' Eka grinned and put his stuff down on his bed. Sirius said ''Dinner will be done in an hour Remus cooks dinner I burn water apparently.''

Remus yelled ''He destroyed three pots.''

Sirius squeaked ''Remus!'' and ran out of the room and Eka grinned and started to unpack his clothes.


	34. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good James, 
> 
> James stands up for his son. A holiday chapter. 
> 
> Happy New Year you guys thank you for waiting I hope this is a good enough chapter I started a new Story and I was writing that one I have so many stories that I want to post and so little time lol. I hope you like this chapter though have a happy New Year my loves.

Chapter Thirty-Four- Holidays

Eka woke up on Christmas well Yule and woke up to licking on his face. He yelped when there was a huge dog licking him with excitement. Remus walked in and growled ''Sirius Black I told you not to wake him yet!''

The black dog whined pitifully and jumped off his bed and changed into Sirius and he said ''But Remus! It's Christmas!''

Remus frowned at the man and Eka tilted his head and said ''What type of spell is that how can you change into a dog.''

Sirius grinned and said ''I cast an Animagus spell to turn into a grim it's very difficult James and I learned the spell so we could transform with Remus on the full moon.''

Eka said ''Cool can I learn it''

Sirius said ''Of course I'll teach you and Harry.''

Eka grinned and said ''And the twin's''

Sirius nodded and said ''The twin's too.''

Eka grinned and got up and Sirius and Remus's eyes went to the wings on his back and Eka said ''I sleep without a glamour these are my other warlock marks'' they were a beautiful white with sliver tips. Eka ran his fingers through his wings and folded them back behind him.

Sirius said ''You look like an angel.''

Eka grinned at him and whispered ''Thank you Dad.''

Sirius said ''Come on let's go open some presents!'' He took his hand and dragged him away.

Remus said ''No we need to eat breakfast first!'' and rushed behind his mate.

At Potter Manor

Harry woke up and walked down the stairs and saw that under the tree was piles and piles of presents from his fans. He walked into the dining room and saw his parents sitting for breakfast Lily smiled and said ''Happy Christmas Harold.''

James smiled and said ''Happy Yule Harry'' Harry grinned at his father and said ''Happy Yule Dad'' he sat next to James and started eating his food.

James hummed ''Sirius and Remus have invited us to Grimmauld Place to open gift's you can just open ours and friend's and family gift's there you can make time to open the other's later we have already had them tested for hexes, love spells, and harmful spells so you won't have to worry about those''

Harry nodded and said ''I have to get my gift's for Eka and the twins from my room then can we go'' James nodded.

Lily said ''We are going to the Weasley's first I already told Molly that we will have brunch there.''

James said ''Well that's not going to happen Lily we talked to Sirius and Remus first so we are going there first if you want to go to the Weasley's then we can go for lunch this afternoon.'' Lily looked at her husband like he had lost his mind and James didn't look at her he didn't care how she was looking at him. James looked at his son and Harry was looking at him with a big smile and James smiled back at his son. Harry finished his food and ran to his room to get the gift's he had bought he had sent Luna and Neville their gift's already. For Neville he had gone into the Potter family vault had found some books on Herbology that were rare. For Luna he had given her a beautiful hair pin that had a raven on it the Raven moved throughout her hair to fix any stray hairs throughout the day it was blue and bronze it was a beautiful piece.

James walked into his room to get ready and Lily followed and shut the door to their room and she hissed ''Why are you encouraging the relationship with that boy and Harold!''

James said ''He likes to be called Harry he hates Harold have you noticed that he doesn't answer you anymore when you call him that blasted name! And I know what a soulmate is and that boy is Harry's soulmate he and Eka belong together and just know that I canceled that blasted marriage contract that you and Dumbledore and Molly came up with I told the goblins to destroy every last one if you have another one drawn up.''

Lily screamed ''What have you done James Potter?''

James growled ''I did right by my son I'm tired of just sitting by letting you and Dumbledore ruin his life I let it happen because he's the great Albus Dumbledore said so but I'm done I'm so done Lily!'' there was a knock at the door and James walked to the door and opened it and saw his son looking at him. He was dressed in his robes and James said ''We will meet you at Sirius's Lily I have clothes there'' and took his son's arm and walked away from Lily.

Harry looked at his father in shock he had heard everything he whispered ''Thank you Dad''

James looked at him and said ''Your welcome Harry I'm sorry'' Harry hugged his father tightly and closed his eyes and kept his arms around him and James rubbed the middle of his son's back.

Eka looked up from his book Remus had made Sirius wait to open gift's until Harry and James got there. The Floo lit up green and James and Harry walked out and Eka grinned and stood up and Harry looked at his wings and said ''Whoa.''

Eka said ''I have them out today I wanted to show them off I suppose I always walk around with them at home Harry walked over and reached his hand out and Eka said ''Go on you can touch them if you want.''

Harry ran his fingers through his wing's and Harry said ''They are so soft'' they felt soft but it felt like he was running his finger's through soft water.

Eka hummed ''Daddy created a wing solution so they can stay that way think of lotion for wings.'' Nova flew in with Cuddles and Cuddles flew over to him and chirped up at him and Eka picked up his tiny owl and rubbed his tiny head.

A portal appeared and Magnus and Alec walked in followed by Rafael who was holding Max, Max looked and squealed ''Eka!'' and jumped from his brother's arms and ran over to Eka and pounced him.

Eka grinned and said ''I missed you guy's'' and hugged Max back.

Magnus walked over to his son and smiled and said ''Merry Christmas Eka'' and hugged his son.

Eka hugged him back and said ''Merry Christmas Daddy Papa'' and Alec smiled at him and rubbed his head.

Rafael looked and said ''Look what I got Eka'' he pulled out a sword that glowed.

Eka said ''A shadowhunter sword that's cool Rafi.''

Rafael grinned and said ''I know Aunt Izzy gave it to me.''

An hour later

Eka handed Harry his gift and Harry opened it and it was a cellphone he asked ''What is this?''

Eka hummed ''It's a cellphone I applied runes to it so you can use it at school I got the twin's one too so we won't have to send letters to one another Cuddles is still so small I don't want him to tire himself out.'' The puffy owl was sleeping in a pile of wrapping paper. Harry opened his second gift and Harry opened it and it was a box of quidditch supplies for his broom and protective gear.

Eka said ''I asked Dad to get them he knows more about the game then I do.'' Harry opened the third and it was a long gift he opened it and it was a sword and Harry looked at Eka. Eka said ''Keep it with you once you put it on it disappears on your body so Dumbledore's stupid glasses won't be able to see them. I'll teach you some easy moves.''

Harry whispered ''Thank you'' he handed him his gift and Eka opened it and saw a bracelet he saw the magic on each charm and Harry said ''It's old magic it will protect you and the charms are storage compartments so you can put supplies or anything you might need in them.''

Eka's eyes widened and said ''It's beautiful Harry'' and kissed his cheek Harry grinned and James snickered.

Harry blushed and grumbled ''Dad stop it!''

The Floo flared and the twin's walked out and they grinned and said ''Happy Christmas'' together. Fred said ''We finally escaped with Bill and Charlie's help.'' George nodded and said ''Your mum…'' he looked at James.

James said ''Go on George''

George looked at Harry and Harry nodded and George said ''She came though the Floo livid and told Mum about James destroying the marriage contract with Ginny.'' Fred finished for his brother ''Ginny ran to her room and cried all morning. Bill and George let us use the Floo to come here.'' Fred gave Rafael and Max their gift's and the two children opened it and said ''Whoa!'' looking at the big box of chocolate.

Magnus said ''You two can have a piece of it after lunch.''

The two children said ''Okay Daddy'' Fred and George gave Eka his gift's it was a box of several different chocolates of every flavor and a gift box of every candy in Honeydukes they had spent 50 galleon's but it was worth it.

Eka's eyes widened and he grinned and said ''Thanks you guys.'' He pulled out a sugar quill and started to eat on it. He grinned he liked these he pulled out their gifts and they opened theirs and it was similar to Harry's gift's but the third gifts were Sai's for Fred and a bow for George. They said ''Whoa wicked.''

Eka hummed ''I'll show you how to use them when I show Harry how to use his.'' The three guys said ''Thank you Eka'' Eka grinned and Magnus Sirius and Alec watched them from their corner.

Magnus looked at Alec and Alec's teeth were grinding and Sirius grumbled ''I know how you feel.''

Magnus shook his head at them and said ''Oh hush you two it's not like they are dating yet.''

Alec and Sirius hissed together ''That's not going to happen for a long time!''


	35. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eka train's his boys with Japanese fighting techniques.

Chapter Thirty-Five- Training

Eka walked into Harry's room at Grimmauld place and saw Fred and George sleeping on a spare bed on the other side of the room. Eka frowned and snapped his finger's and cold water dropped on all three of the boy's head and they all screamed.

Harry groaned and put on his glasses and saw Eka with his hands on his hips he was dressed in formfitting clothing with his long hair in a braided bun. Fred and sat up with a start and both twin's looked at Eka with a look of rage they hated to be woken up like all Weasley's and they were even madder because it was on the holidays. Eka grinned sweetly at them and said ''Come on boy's time to train don't make me dump more on you three I will even add ice cubes next time.'' He said ''Come on we are going to New York there's a gym there that we can use that's not dangerous to Mundane's if I were to take you to the institute the training room floors would kill you.'' Fred George and Harry all got up and got dressed grabbing their weapon's and putting on a t-shirt and sweat pants.

Eka waited for them to get ready and ten minutes later his mates were now dry and in somewhat better attire. Eka nodded and waved his hand and a Portal appeared and they stepped through and they appeared in a training area with weapons on the wall and he said ''Simon!''

A young man walked in and he said ''Eka'' he smiled at him and said ''Did you come here to use the training room.''

Eka nodded and said ''These are my mate's Harry Fred and George you guys this is Simon he's a vampire he runs daddy's club sometimes he lives above it. This is a backroom in Pandemonium my daddy's club.''

Simon grinned at them showing off fangs he said ''Welcome I'm just working on a new song upstairs I don't sleep so''

Eka said ''See you later'' Simon nodded and ran off Eka turned and Harry Fred and George were staring at the space where Simon had been located. Eka said ''Come on people we didn't come here to stand here all day long!'' and they snapped into attention and Eka said ''We are going to do some stretches and then warm up's first.'' Table's appeared and he said ''We are going to do leg stretches'' he showed them how to lift their legs and put them on the table and put his hands on his foot that was propped up on the table.

He held it for fifteen seconds and then did the other leg and he stood up and said ''Now you three it will make sure you don't pull any muscles no magic or potions.'' They all looked at one another Eka said ''Now!'' and the three boys did as they were told and Eka went to each one and fixed the way they were standing so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Next, they did light jogging and then Quad Stretching after that they did something called a Runner's Lunge. Fred George and Harry all stared when Eka did the downward dog and Eka looked between his legs and said ''Stop staring at my butt and preform the movement'' he went back to performing. Harry and the twins didn't even try to do the pose they all just fell on their butts. Eka sat down and said ''Now the real work begins'' and grinned at them.

Fred said ''That wasn't what we came here to do!'' George was leaning against his brother clearly tired and Eka sighed and said ''Nope just the warm up so you won't catch a cramp.'' The three boys groaned and Eka said ''Oh come on it's not that hard move your butt's I'm going to teach you some basic movements with your weapon's and then we break for lunch and then more weapon work and then exiting exercise's and then we are done for the day promise.'' His mates all nodded.

Eka handed Harry a Bokken he said ''This is a Bokken it's used for training we don't need the real thing yet I should have told you guys that sorry I'll send your weapon's back'' he waved his hand and their weapons disappeared. He handed the twin's a Bokken to he said ''You are going to be learning how to fight using a training technique called Ninjutsu it's Choreographed patterns of defensive and offensive movements in ninjutsu are said to be the expression of the hidden techniques and attributes of the katana sword. Ninjutsu is called Kata's for short I want you three to practice your Kata's at Hogwarts'' they nodded.

They learned how to Develop reflexes or quick responses to attacks and becoming aware of the movements of the opponent to develop an intuitive understanding of his next attack and learning the proper way of cutting with a katana sword and making the best use of the practitioner's personal skills in katana handling. Next, they learned Iaido the art of smooth, controlled movement of drawing a katana from its sheath, cutting an opponent, removing the blood off the blade, and placing the sword back to the sheath.

Two hours later they were better than they were before in their fighting styles Eka allowed them to have lunch which consisted of a chicken salad water and some light chips and some rice. Eka watched his mates eat their lunch and he asked ''How is it?''

They all mumbled ''Great'' in between bites at the same time and Eka grinned with pride he had spent half the night fixing something healthy for them to eat he didn't want anything heavy on their stomachs. They all saw the grin on his face.

Harry asked ''Did you fix this?'' Eka grinned and nodded and Fred and George looked at the cooking again they hadn't had anything like this before at home the foods were greasy but they were still fantastic so they were shocked at something healthy being good as well. Eka sipped his water and he told them about his last mission before the holidays. He had tracked down a werewolf who started killing Mundane's he told them that Luke helped him out since the wolf was an ex-member of Luke's pack. Harry Fred and George were watching as Eka's eyes lit up telling his story. The boys smiled at their mate and listened happily Fred told him of the pranks they were planning on pulling on Dumbledore and the teachers and Eka through in some idea's. Harry told them about Pettigrew the twins knew already because the school had been put on alert. Eka frowned softly when he heard about Pettigrew after Harry. He whispered a spell and Harry felt like cool water wash over him he looked at Eka and Eka smiled at him and then stood up and said ''We aren't finished yet you three'' they all groaned and Eka grinned at him.

That night

Fred and George walked into the burrow and past their family and went upstairs and went to their beds and groaned at the pain in their legs and George groaned ''I don't like Exercising'' Fred grunted in agreement and a vile appeared beside them and a note was taped to the side and it said ''I'll give you guys a pain reliever potion since I did work you guys hard- Love Eka'' and they swallowed the potion in one go.

Harry did the same when one appeared next to him in his room. James walked in and looked at his son and he said ''Goodnight Harry.''

He rubbed his head Harry looked at his father and said ''Goodnight Dad I love you''

James's eyes widened and he whispered ''I love you too Harry'' kissing the top of his head and leaving the room with a small smile on his face.


	36. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie meet's Neville and Luna Yes I've decided to pair them together. 
> 
> Anyway Hogsmeade date and Peter show's his face but not for long.

Chapter Thirty-Six- Hogsmeade

Peter Pettigrew eye balled Harry Potter as he walked back into the castle from Yule break. He was the reason why his master was gone he needed to get rid of the threat but how. He ran along the shadow's trying to listen to what the boy was talking about. He heard Hogsmeade weekend and date and decided then he would strike the boy down. Afterwards his master would be so happy when Peter finally brought him back to find that the boy-who-lived no longer lived he would reward him.

Harry Fred and George where talking about the final Hogsmeade trip Harry had invited Eka to the final trip and he had agreed to come. Luna Neville Himself and the twins were going together in their own little group. Harry had talked his father into signing his slip since there hadn't seen a hair of Pettigrew all year. He was excited to officially go to Hogsmeade without having to sneak around. Fred and George said ''Later Harri-kin's meet you in the ROR in the morning.'' Harry nodded and watched the older boy go to Lee to talk to him about their break.

January 30th

Eka walked into his uncle's house and Madzie was waiting for him Eka said ''What's going on Maddie?''

Maddie said ''I was supposed to go to Kat's but she had an emergency at work so I guess I'll stay here until Daddy and Papa come back home.''

Eka hummed ''Do you want to come with?'' Maddie looked at her godbrother and she smiled and nodded and Eka said ''Come on then'' She grabbed her bookbag and Maddie followed him through the portal and they stepped out and looked at the school in front of them Madzie and Eka mumbled ''Whoa'' the school was beautiful there was a poking at them. Eka said ''Do you feel that she's poking at us''

Maddie nodded and said ''It's the school's magic right''

Eka grinned at her and nodded and said ''It's feels nice.'' The magic stopped poking them and allowed them to enter the school. Eka took Maddie's hand and Maddie followed the older boy and they walked into the school and saw teen's leaving to go to Hogsmeade. They saw them and they stopped and stared and Eka looked around and saw Harry in the back near two huge sets of doors.

Eka grinned he hurried through the crowd and Draco was standing with a brown skinned boy. Draco said ''Eka''

Eka grinned and said ''Draco'' Draco smiled at him and Eka said ''Could you take me to Harry please'' Draco nodded and Blaise was staring at Maddie. Madzie looked at the older boy and smiled she followed after her godbrother. Draco said ''Draco Malfoy'' putting out his hand and Madzie grinned and said ''Madzie Black'' taking his hand and Draco's eyes widened.

Eka said ''She was blood adopted'' Draco nodded he would ask later when they weren't surrounded Draco led them over.

Harry saw Draco first and he smiled at Draco and said ''Hey Dragon''

Draco hissed ''You know I hate when you call me that Harry and in public''

Harry smirked at his best friend and said ''Opps.''

Draco rolled his eyes and said ''I'll see you later Potter'' and left and went to his friends who had gathered.

Neville and Luna walked over and Luna said dreamily ''Hello Eka''

Eka eyed the blond and smiled at her and said ''Hi you must be Luna Harry has told me about you and Neville in his letter's.''

Luna walked over to Maddie and she said softly ''Hello Madzie'' Maddie looked at the blond and turned red when she stared into her eyes.

She said ''Hello.''

Luna said ''My name is Luna this is my boyfriend Neville'' pulling the older boy to her side.

Neville blushed and said ''Hi.'' Maddie stared and Harry and Eka left the three to their introduction's.

Fred and George ran down the stairs and saw Harry with Eka and Eka grinned at the twin's and said ''Hey you guys''

Fred and George went over and said ''Eka''

Eka grinned and said ''You three have been doing your training good'' and looked them up and down they had gained a bit of muscles from Yule Break. Eka took their arms and said ''Well let's go'' the twin's and Harry went over to Neville Luna and Maddie.

Harry and the twin's said ''Hi'' to the younger girl and Maddie looked away from Luna she was talking about the Nargle's that had infested the mistletoe at her father's Christmas party. Maddie was listening to every word she had her arm interlocked with Luna's nodding. Neville followed after them Eka asked ''What are Nargle's?''

The twin's shrugged and said together ''We think they are made up well that's what the family thinks we aren't sure.''

Eka rolled his eyes and said ''They might be real who knows'' Harry smiled at that he humored Luna she was like a little sister to him so he believed Luna and listened to her stories Neville did to. Maddie Luna came to him and pulled him away from the twin's and Luna told them about an old Knickknack shop that she had visited before she wanted them to come with her. Eka was taken from his boyfriends dragged away by the younger girl's. Harry the twin's and Neville went to Zonko's Joke Shop.

An Hour later they all met up at Hog's Head Inn and they all had a butter beer which Eka and Maddie absolutely loved they got something to eat and then went to the fence that blocked the Shrinking Shack. They looked and saw Ron Hermione Ginny and Dean Hermione said ''The Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain''

Hermione looked and tapped Ron and Ron looked and said ''Harry!''

Harry rolled his eyes and then they heard ''Avada Kedavra'' Eka waved his hand and threw up a shield and Maddie raised her hand and the curse had a mirror effect and bounced back at it's castor. Peter squeaked and tried to shift into his rat form but the curse hit him in chest before he could change. The man fell to the ground instantly.

Everyone came running then there were pop's and Sirius said ''Eka!''

Eka yelped when he was pulled into a hug and Eka looked and said ''Dad''

Sirius said ''Are you okay? someone called the order when they saw Pettigrew'' he looked and Lily and James were beside Harry fretting Maddie went over to Eka.

Eka said ''You okay that was a bit of magic there to deflect that curse.''

Maddie nodded and said ''I'm fine Eka honest it didn't hurt me a bit.''

Sirius said ''You two saved Harry then'' Maddie and Eka nodded and Sirius smiled at them and Maddie moved her foot over the grass when her uncle's eyes went to her. Sirius smiled and said ''Hello Madzie.''

Maddie said ''Hi Uncle Sirius''

A fire message appeared and in front of Eka, Eka read the message and said ''Papa needs me to come help an injured Werewolf Daddy is in Idris he can't help come on Maddie I'll drop you off at Uncle's house.'' Maddie nodded and Eka ran to Harry and the twin's and kissed their cheeks and said ''I have to go emergency at home'' he waved his hand and a portal opened and Maddie stood on her toes kissed Neville's cheek. She grinned at Luna and then followed her godbrother.


	37. Visions and Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort isn't happy to find out Peter is dead. 
> 
> Harry has a nightmare

Chapter Thirty-Seven- Visions and Voldemort 

Voldemort hissed ''Damn him!'' when he saw that Peter Pettigrew had been killed by two strange people when he tried to kill Harry Potter.

Barty Crouch Jr said ''Master what's going to happen now we needed that fool for the ritual.''

Voldemort growled and sneered at Bertha Jorkins he said ''Nagini it's time for dinner my love'' he killed her and felt his soul spilt one more time and the piece went into Nagini as she was eating her still warm prey. Voldemort said ''We have a guest open the door and let him in would you'' the door opened and the old caretaker that had the misfortune of coming to see what was happening in the main house of Riddle Manor was struck with the green curse.

Harry gasped and bolted up in his bed and he was shaking he was in a cold sweat. His phone rang and Harry looked at the device and answered it and was met by Eka rubbing his eyes sleepily. Eka whispered ''Harry are you okay?''

Harry shook his head no and answered ''I don't know what I just saw Eka I was dreaming about Voldemort I think he was in a baby like form he killed a woman and a man I don't know what's going on.''

Eka said ''Go for a walk Harry clear your head I'll be outside by the time you get there'' Eka hung up and Harry performed a cleaning charm on himself and left the dorm room with his cloak and wand. He barely dodged Snape coming down the hallway he walked to the front of the school and Eka was holding cuddles and Nova was on his head in her smaller form. Nova flew over to Harry and landed on his head and snuggled into his hair. Harry watched as Eka yawned and he opened his mouth and Eka said ''I'm fine Harry honestly let's go to the lake and we can walk around there.'' Harry nodded it was still dark outside so it had to be around 3am.

They ended up walking around Black Lake three times and then laying against a huge Nova her skin kept them warm. Nova would open her mouth and Cuddles would bounce in and then fly out of it. Eka said ''You better not eat him Nova'' Nova said ''I would still be hungry anyway that things all feather's no meat at all.'' Cuddles flew over to Eka and chirped and Eka grinned softly at him and said ''Hello little one'' Cuddles chirped and looked at Harry and saw Harry sleeping on his shoulder. Eka grinned and laid his head on Harry's and fell asleep too.

4 hours later

Fred and George stared at Nova in her huge form they had come out here to work out before breakfast Lee was behind them. Lee said ''Wicked''

Fred and George nodded at their best mate. Nova turned to look at them and she spoke out loud she said ''If it isn't Eka's demon twin's do you regret your prank'' showing off her teeth. Fred and George gulped and nodded and said together ''It was months ago'' George said ''Can't we start over'' Fred said ''Yes start over'' Nova's eyes narrowed at them and huffed ''I suppose your lucky the only reason I'm not going to eat you is because you are mates with my human.'' The twin's breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Nova chuffed a laugh and licked Eka's cheek and Eka woke up and mumbled ''Nova'' Nova said ''Your demon twins are here'' Eka climbed over Nova and peaked out at them and grinned and said ''Hi you guys.''

Lee said ''Your dragon is wicked''

Eka grinned and said ''I know she is'' he rubbed her head with his hand and Nova churred at him. Eka woke Harry up and Harry woke up and smiled at him and Eka grinned and said ''Morning Harry did you have any more dreams''

Harry shook his head and said ''No I slept fine sorry that you had to come here''

Eka grinned and said ''I didn't mind'' Nova started to shrink in size until she was small again a fire message popped up and Eka said ''I should go my grandfather would like to see me.'' Eka stood up and Eka started to chant and a huge hole appeared in the ground and Nova flew into the hole.

Harry said ''Why does the portal look like that?''

Eka blinked at him and said ''It's to the lowest part of hell so it has to be on the ground.''

Fred and George said ''Will you be okay?''

Eka grinned and said ''Sure if no other demon's find out that I'm visiting him I'll be fine but could you guys watch Cuddles I don't want the little guy to be hurt down there.'' Cuddles flew to the twin's and Eka grinned and said ''I won't have reception down there but I'll send you a letter like last time it will be from a portal just to let you guys know.'' He jumped into the hole and the portal closed after he was gone.

At lunch

Harry was rubbing his head softly his head was killing him. Neville asked ''Harry you okay?''

Harry answered ''I'm fine Nev just a migraine or something I'll go to Madam Pomphrey soon''

Neville said ''Maybe you should tell your dad about them too''

Harry nodded and said ''I will promise'' Neville gave him some toast and eggs and told him to eat. Harry listened to the older boy and started eating his food.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort sneered at the moving photo from the daily prophet it was of Harry Potter. It occasionally flashed to a brown skinned boy hugging Sirius Black he muttered ''Who are you?''

Barty Crouch Jr said ''I heard some ministry employees gossiping about him in my father's manor apparently that's Sirius Black's son and heir to the Black family.'' Voldemort smirked and said ''The Black family heir'' Barty nodded and Voldemort smirked and said ''If I can get him on my side of the war.''

Barty said ''Another gossip is that Sirius Black isn't the lord of the Black family anymore apparently Regulus Black is alive I don't know if it's true my lord''

Voldemort screamed ''What!'' he was angry very angry.

Hogwarts

Harry cried out in the healer's wing as his scar began to bleed. What was happening to him?


	38. Voldemort's Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort takes revenge on Regulus the only way he can.

Chapter Thirty-Eight-Voldemort's Mark

Regulus hissed when he was woken up when his forearm started to throb, he pulled up his sleeve and gasped when the mark started to move it wasn't the whole mark it was just the snake. Raphael ran into the room where his mate was and asked ''What's wrong?''

Regulus answered ''He's trying to kill me Raphael''

Raphael looked at the mark on his mate's arm and the snake was moving it was moving up to Regulus's neck. Raphael whispered ''What can I do?''

Regulus said ''Someone who speaks Parseltongue Voldemort made mine special since I was one of his right-hand men get Harry'' he screamed in agony.

Raphael rushed out of the room and passed by Maddie he said ''Go get Harry Potter right now go you can portal to Hogwarts''

Maddie nodded quickly and said ''I'll try Papa'' Raphael kissed her forehead and said ''I'll get Magnus and Alec.'' Maddie breathed out and in and whispered ''You can do this'' and she opened the portal and saw the great hall students were eating what seemed to be lunch. She stepped through and grinned when she wasn't in limbo.

Harry looked up from his table when the Great Hall went quiet he looked and saw Madzie standing there with a huge grin but then it dropped she rushed over to Harry and said ''You need to come with me right now Harry my Daddy is sick my papa told me to come and get you.''

Harry's eyes widened and he asked ''What…Why?''

Maddie screamed ''Just come right now!'' her eyes flashed and she grabbed her scarf and said ''I will bring you unconscious if I have to''

Harry nodded and said ''I'll go'' Maddie took his hand and she dragged Harry to the aisle and opened another portal.

Dumbledore and the other teachers rushed down the stairs and Dumbledore said ''You can't just…'' Maddie said ''He will be back by the time you wake up.'' Maddie toke off her scarf and kept a hold on hair and the oxygen in the room went away she watched as Dumbledore and the teacher's turned blue and the teacher's and students began to drop like fly's she quickly put on her scarf again and took Harry through the portal.

Harry walked out of the portal and said ''My friends…''

Madzie said ''They will be fine promise''

Harry nodded and went into the room and Magnus had Regulus floating in the air in stasis he said ''What's going on?'' Magnus looked at him and said ''We need you to focus your magic and talk to the snake that is trying to kill Regulus.'' Harry looked at the Dark mark on Regulus's arm there was no snake like the other's he frowned and then saw the snake moving slowly up Regulus's pale arm. Magnus said ''I'm holding it steady but it's still moving not as fast as it was but it's still going hurry.'' Harry gulped what if he couldn't do it what if Regulus dies it would be his fault.

Eka stepped into the room with a bowl of warm water he handed it to his Papa and Alec nodded and Eka walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the older boy. He put his chin on Harry's shoulder and said ''Just calm down and focus don't think just do'' Harry took a deep breath and sighed softly and walked over to Regulus and felt Eka's arms around his waist tighten Harry touched his hands and looked at the snake willing his magic to connect to the dark mark and shivered at the dark magic. Eka hummed softly and Harry went back to the mark his magic had pulled away a bit at the dark mark's aura.

Everyone in the room watched as Harry spoke to the snake he hissed and the snake turned and looked at him and hissed back and turned to continue its assent. Harry hissed ''Stop right now!'' the snake hissed ''You are not my master you will not order me around'' going right back to work. Harry hissed ''I can't let you kill Regulus'' the snake kept going Harry hissed ''Leave at once go back to your master'' it looked like the snake wasn't going to listen Harry couldn't let it reach Regulus's neck he willed his magic to make the mark disappear he screamed in English ''Leave!''

The snake hissed when the dark Mark started to fade the snake looked at Harry in shock and hissed ''Don't kill me please!'' the dark mark vanished and Harry was breathing heavy and a snake appeared on top of the hovering form of Regulus the snake looked at Harry and hissed ''I wish to go with you your my new master speaker you made me real I thank you'' Harry smirked and held out his hand and the snake slithered up his arm. Harry said ''Meet my new familiar Jax''

Eka grinned ''Aren't you beautiful'' looking at the dark green snake with blue eyes.

Jax hissed ''Who is this beautiful human who compliments me'' Harry hissed ''He's my mate Eka you were about to kill his uncle aren't you glad you didn't'' Jax nodded and hissed ''Your not lying he's your mate are you sure'' Harry yelped ''Hey'' Jax looked at him.

Eka grinned and said ''What did he say I can kind of understand him but it's kind of strange it's almost like Nova's but different.''

Harry's face turned red and mumbled ''He asked if your really my mate I suppose he thinks that your too pretty for me.''

Jax raised his body up and nodded his head and Eka grinned and said ''Aren't you a little charmer but yes Harry's my mate and I think he's handsome.''

Harry's cheeks turned red and Madzie said ''You might want to take him back to school now the teachers and students will be waking up soon.''

Eka hummed and said ''I'll take him come on Harry Jax.'' He opened a portal and walked through with Harry and his snake and walked into the great hall everyone was asking what happened. They looked and saw Harry and a boy walking to the Gryffindor table. Eka grinned when he saw Fred and George and the twins went over to greet the younger boy.

Eka grinned and said ''I missed you guys'' and kissed them on the cheek and then said ''I have to help Rafael with his homework if I don't, he won't do it.'' He looked at his mates and said ''Sorry guys'' and he opened another portal and silently asked for forgiveness from the castle and her magic just rubbed against him in a shooing manner. Eka whined ''Okay I'm going I'm going.''

Eka kissed Harry's cheek and left the hall Harry looked at Neville and grinned ''So I have a familiar'' he walked over to Neville and showed off Jax who was wrapped around his arm. Jax looked at Neville and hissed a greeting to the chubby teen.

Neville's eyes widened and said ''A snake'' rubbing Jax's head with his finger.

Harry nodded and said ''His name is Jax'' Neville held out a finger and the snake allowed Neville to pet him. Fred and George ran over and said ''No fair Harry we want a snake too''

Harry said ''Well he's mine find your own''

Fred and George pouted and said ''Fine we will'' and Harry smiled at the twin's and they said ''Glad your okay though'' Harry grinned at the twin's and nodded watching them go back to their friends who ambushed the two twin's demanding answers from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to wait until Eka is a teenager and yes it's going to be Rapheal\Regulus


End file.
